No War Divergent Story
by The Wayward S0ns
Summary: This is my first story ever, so don't be too judgemental. Set two years after divergent. All the characters are alive. Tobias, Tris, and the rest of the gang are living happily. Everything is perfect. Until all girls in the gang are kidnapped. What will the guys do to get them back Possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, so please don't be too judge mental.**

Four POV: (2 years after Divergent)

I just arrived at the jewelry store. I'm planning to ask Tris to marry me tonight. Christina and Zeke are the only ones who know. I spot the ring. It's _the_ ring. It's a simple but beautiful ring. It has a silvery band and four black diamonds in the middle. It's perfect, just like her. I ask to get that one with a certain phrase imbedded in it: 4+6=10 Forever. I just know she'll love it.

********************************************************************************************* I'm taking Tris to our spot under the chasm. I have a picnic setup there. After we eat, talk, and steal a few kisses, Tris says that she's tired. "Wait I- what's that?" While she looks away, I get down on one knee. "I don't see-"and she gasps. Beatrice Grace Prior. I have loved since the second I saw you in the net. And out of all the hands there, you took mine. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honor of marrying me?" I say. She has tears streaming down her face. She smiles and nods her head, "Yes!" she says. I smile and get up and put the ring on her finger. We stand there and kiss for a minute or two when we see a flash from a camera. I had asked Christina to video tape the proposal. I should have known that she would have taken a picture too. Tris starts to blush like crazy and I just laugh at her.

Tris POV (Just before the picnic)

Tobias asked me to go on s picnic with him, so of course I said yes. Right now we're under the chasm just talking and eating. Maybe stealing a few kisses. Then I stand up because I'm tired. So he stands too. "Wait, I- what's that?" I turn around to see what he's looking at. But I don't see anything out of the norm. "I don't see-"but when I turn around Tobias is down on one knee with a ring in his hand, and I gasp. "Beatrice Grace Prior. I have loved you since the second I saw you I in the net. And out of all the hands there, you took mine. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honor of marrying me?" he says I know I'm crying, but I don't care. I just nod my head and say, "Yes!" He smiles and gets up and places the ring on my finger. We kiss for a few minutes until there's a bright flash of light. We look over and see Christina with a phone. I blush and Tobias laughs at me. Christina hands the phone to Tobias and he takes it. I give him a confused look. "I asked her to video tape the proposal. I guess I should have known that she would take a picture of us kissing too."I just nod in understanding. When we get home I'm exhausted. The second my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

Tris POV (next morning)

 _It was the heat of the Moment…_ **(hehe. Supernatural fans, you know)**

I wake up, never happier. I'm engaged to the one man I love more than anything. I shut off the alarm and wake up Tobias. When I finally get him out of bed, I go to take a shower while he got us some muffins. I hear him talking to someone at the door after my shower. And I realize its Christina.

"She's in the shower." Tobias says. "No. I'm not going until I get to talk to her." Christina retorts.

Tobias groans in frustration and yells back to me, "TRIS! CHRIS IS HERE FOR YOU! SHE INSISTS ON TALKING TO YOU!" "K. JUST TELL HER TO GIVE ME… 10 MINUTES." I yell back. I get a black tank top on, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots in. I grab a muffin and kiss Tobias. But right when I sit down in the couch, Christina brings me right back up. "You're getting married. You do know what that means don't you?" I groan, knowing what the answer is. "SHOPPING!" she screams. "But Chris! The wedding isn't until after initiation, with is after like, June! And it's April!" I complain back. "And?" she asks in response to my complaining. I just groan again, knowing that I won't win this argument with her. Christina grins triumphantly. "But I DO have to work today." I say, hoping it's a good enough excuse. "I already talked to Tori. I called you in sick! Said you had the flu." Wow. I'm shocked that she would go that far with shopping.

"Come on Tris! We're almost done!" Christina says. "You said that the last three times I asked you to take a break!" We went to several shops already. Famous Foot Wear, Target, Hot Topic, and several others. When Christina drags me out of another store, she starts to drag me to another store. Victoria's Secret. "No, no, no. I'm not going in there." I say. "Yes. You. Are. You didn't go into Pink, so you're going into this one. I don't understand why you refuse to go into these stores anyways. I mean I just talked to much, that I tricked you into going in. We're standing in the middle of the store right now!" I look around me and realize that I'm surrounded by underwear and bras. "Damn it Chris! Why did you do that?" I say. She just smiles triumphantly. I just follow her around while she compares stuff to my skin color. After we're done there, we go to another store that I don't even get to look at the name of. When we get in, I immediately see a beautiful dress. I run over to it and nearly squeal. It's a strapless blood red dress. It comes to about mid-thigh. I grab it and go to the changing rooms. When I come out both Christina and I squeal. It hugs me in all the right places and is a perfect fit. "Its perfect!" we squeal. I nearly immediately looked up in horror. Christina just looks at me even more joyful. "Good. I'm finally rubbing off on you. And you look fucking good in that dress." She says. Chris made me try on like, 40 more, and buy 20 more dresses from this shop.

When dinner finally rolls around, I have at least 25 bags with me. Three in which holds all my wedding stuff. Christina decides o take these ones, so that Tobias can't sneak any peeks. I don't think I've ever been this excited before. I can't wait for the day that I can officially call Tobias my husband instead of my fiancé.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Pease review, favorite, and follow. I wouldn't mind some ideas. Thanks for reading! Keep calm and read my fanfictions my peoples. Also, give vote on a name for you guys. Whatever is has highest ratings by chapter 4, I'm calling you guys. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay. So I didn't realize this until now. I think I might forgotten to type up my options for what I call you guys. So here are they are:**

 **FourTris**

 **10s**

 **Chrills**

 **Mariah**

 **Sheke**

 **SuperDivergentStars**

 **The last one was just for fun. But it's still an option. Sorry for not updating, but I had troubles with my computer. Well, enjoy the story!**

Tris POV

Costumers have been flooding in all day today. I even had to have Tobias bring us lunch. And even then we were barely able to eat! I'm just finishing up my last costumer, who wants a dragon going around his ear, around his neck, and around his heart in a heart shape with the name Kathrin in it. When I'm done, he pays 150 points. When I get home, Tobias is sleeping on the couch. I'm about to lay down next to him, when I see something that looks very interest on the T.V. A series called Supernatural is coming out. It's about these two brothers named Sam and Dean, who fight stuff like demons and vampires. I'm DEFINETLY going to check this one out. After I watch the preview, I lay down next to Tobias. And fall into a peaceful sleep.

When I wake up, I'm no longer on the couch. I'm on the bed. Tobias must have woken up and moved me. I hear food frying in the kitchen. Then I smell bacon. I immediately get up. And sure enough, on the counter, is some nice warm and fresh bacon. I sneak over and grab piece. I purposely take a loud bite so that he'll turn around. I just smile and wave nonchalantly. "Hi." I say. He just laughs and comes over and kisses me. But while we kiss, he steals some of my bacon. And I make a pouty face at him. Tobias just laughs again. I finish my bacon before he can take any more. "I can't wait until the day I can call you my beautiful wife." He says. And I smile to that. I then notice the pancakes behind him. I hug Tobias and take a pancake will saying, "I love you Tobias. So, so much." I look up and he kisses me. Of course I kiss. It's not a hungry kiss, but a sweet and passionate one. When we pull away, I take a bite of my pancake. I laugh and skip away. "Is that really all that hug was for? A pancake?" he laugh-yells after me. "No. I wanted to steal a pancake and give you a hug. I knew you wouldn't expect that, so I took advantage of the pancakes that were right behind." I reply because it's true.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We ended up eating dinner around 6:00. Bacon, eggs and pancakes. My favorite. We also have some wine. "So may I ask why you decided to make my favorite meal instead of just going down to the dining hall?" I ask. "Well, there actually is a special reason. I found out that today is your birthday. Your birthday, is May 2nd." He says smiling. Then, he wheels around in his chair and clicks a button on the ratio. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRIS!" I hear behind me. I nearly screamed. Zeke is holding a dauntless chocolate cake with pink frosting that says, Happy Birthday Tris! It also had a lot of little red roses everywhere. "You guys didn't have to do all this for me." Tobias appears behind. "We know. But we wanted to." He says. And I just smile at him and give him a kiss. I then give each of them a hug and say some sort of thank you. Tobias gets out more plates for them, and we bring our dinner into the living room. I then remember that T.V. show… Supernatural! That's what it was! I turn it on and the thing that says what show is on next. _Castle_ had just ended. "And now, the first episode of the all new series, Supernatural, starts now." The voice says. "Guys! That new series, Supernatural is starting RIGHT NOW!" They all rush in immediately. "How far in?" Christina asks. "It literally just now started. It's doing that flash back thing."I respond. Christina sighs in relief that she didn't miss too much. This is the most interesting show I think I've ever seen. When it ends, we all erupt into screaming and shouting at the T.V. Because we all want to know what happens next. It's on Saturdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. "Here every Friday, Saturday, and Wednesday at 6:30 so that we have half an hour to get ready and situated." I say. They all nod in agreement. I'm exhausted now, and probably drunk. But I don't care. "TRUTH OR DARE!" I yell over all the talking. They all whoop in agreement. "Okay, my place, I go first. Uriah. T or D?" I say. "You don't even have to ask! DARE!" He yells. I just smile evilly. I know I don't throw up easily, even when it comes to alcohol. "Okay. I dare you to have a 20 shot drinking contest with… ME!" everyone stares at Uriah. He hesitates at first. But gives in at the end. Zeke pours the shots very quickly actually. We all look at him questioningly. "What? I covered at a bar for a friend for like, a month or something. Okay?" he says. We all nod. "On my mark. Get set, GO!" Christina shouts. I start to chug right away. When I'm at 12, and he's at 13, he gets up to throw up. When he comes out. I'm at 19,20,21,22. He gets back to his seat and drinks three more before I'm done. I whoop and he just slumps down. "When I still don't throw up after two or three minutes Uriah shouts, "HOW!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? YOU JUST DRANK 25 SHOT AND STILL HAVEN'T BARFED OR ANYTHING! HOW!?" "I guess I just have a much stronger stomach than you." I reply. "Anyways, it's our turn." He ends up picking Chris, who picks Candor. "What is the most embarrassing thing you did?" She just smiles, I'm guessing at a memory. "There was this one time, at school, in like, third grade, in math class, I was absolutely sure that 6*8=39. And I'm sitting there, waving my hand like a manic, thinking I know the answer. So Mrs. Johns, she was a bitch, calls on me. I answer so proudly, 39. And she said it was wrong. And I practically screamed at her that it was 39. So she threw me a calculator, and I type in 6*8. So she says 'What is the answer?' I felt so ashamed. I was just like, '48.' So she's like, 'That's right. Now is there anything you would want to say?' So just to piss her off, I say, 'Yeah. I could have sworn that my mom told me the answer was 39. That's why I freaked out so much.' And after that, the be rang and I got like, 20 high-fives for standing up to that bitch." By the end of the story, we are all on the floor laughing our heads off. "That was such an amazing day." She says, and that just make us laugh harder. After we control our selves, she calls on Will. "Dauntless." "Let me- no let TRIS give you a makeover!" There are a lot of 'ooh's going around. We both head to the bathroom so I can destroy his face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

About a half an hour later, I'm finally done. He has a sea green eye shadow on one eye, and purple on the other. He also has a bad lipstick job because he wouldn't stop moving, and he kept sneezing so his eyebrows are crap, and the eyeliner is somewhat of a cat eye. And just for fun, I added two big moles on his nose and cheek. When we come out, everyone laughs. Probably to get revenge, he calls on me. "Dauntless." I say. He thinks for a minute. Then says, "I dare you to sing "Love Story" Taylor Swift!" I love that song! So I gladly jump up and start to sing:

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

When I'm done, everyone is staring at me in awe. "Holy shit Tris, YOU'RE A FUCKING AWESOME SINGER!" Christina yells at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were such an amazing singer!?" "I didn't know I was." I reply. "Okay! So it's my turn. Zeke!" "DARE!" He screams. "What was your favorite Disney movie as a kid?" He says something that no one can understand under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't here that Zeke. One more time? Except this time louder." Uriah teases. "CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA OKAY!?" We all burst out laughing as he starts to blush like crazy. After we all settle down, he picks Shauna, who picks dare, who has to propose to the first to the first person she sees in the Pit. When we get there, she sees Nicole sitting on a bench. We give Shauna a fake ring, and a little black box. Lynn, Uriah, and I were the only ones to go with. We're all videotaping on our phones. We follow her half way there, and then hide behind a wall. "Nicole! I need to ask you an important question! I, have loved you since the beginning of initiation…" As she goes on with the speech, Lynn says, "You know, Nicole's a lesbian. And what makes this even funnier, is that Nicole actually has a crush on Shauna. "So will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Shauna says at the end of her speech. "Nicole just looks shocked. Then, she smiles and says. "OMG! Shauna I've had a crush on you for like, EVER! Now I would like to go on ONE date first. But otherwise, YES!" We instantly burst out laughing as it. We stop the recording and start to run too. When we get back, we collapse on the floor, laughing. We give them our phones as they watch the videos. When they're done, they end up laughing their heads off too. We play a couple more rounds, and then everyone starts to leave. When Tobias and I get home, we go to bed almost right away. Just after a five minute makeout session. And that night, I end up dreaming about my future with Tobias.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I made it extra long to make up for not updating yesterday. I'm going to try to update daily, but no promises. Please choose one of the names at the top. I don't want to call you guys 'guys' all the time. Goodbye my peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All I want to say is that I don't own anything. Not the characters or the Divergent book itself.**

Mystery POV:

"We have to get them. It's the only way to get the guys here. But how do we get them here all at once?" I say, speaking my thoughts. "I think I have an Idea." He says. He tells me his plan. It's a really good idea. I think we'll go with it.

Tris POV:

When I get up, I have a text from Tobias:

Come 2 the Navy Pier at Midnight. Got a surprise. Luv u!

After I read it I tell Christina about my date. She squeals and tells me about her date at 10:30 with Will. We head to lunch none of the boys are there. Odd. We find out that we all have a date tonight. Maybe they did that on purpose? And all at Navy Pier, except there all an hour apart. Christina's at 10:30, Marlene's at 11:00, Shauna 11:30, mine at 12:00. When Lynn shows up we find out that they're doing a game of capture the flag at 12:30. We all have off today, so I text Tobias saying that I'm having a girl's day at Christina's. We go on Netflix and watch movies like "The Host", "If I Stay", "The Fault in Our Stars", and "The Maze Runner". After we watch those, we play Never Have I Ever. After that, we play non-strip Candor or Dauntless. Instead, we had to do a prank someone care about. I've already pranked Caleb, Mom, and my brother's girlfriend Callie. Christina called her mom, and dad. Marlene called her parents and sister. Shauna called Zeke and her mom. Lynn actually didn't call yet, but she's about to though. "I dare you to sing "I Feel Pretty" as loud as you can in the Pit." I dare Lynn. She picks up her phone and calls someone. "Who are you calling?" Shauna asks. "Dad." Lynn replies.

 **CONVERSATION (Dad** _ **/Lynn**_ **)**

" **Hello"**

" _ **Hey dad"**_

" **Hey Pumpkin!"**

" _ **I have some important news to tell you. I guess I should have told you earlier than this."**_

" **Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, I'll be okay with it… most likely.**

" _ **I'm pregnant. And my boyfriend left me. I don't even know where he is!"**_ _At this part she starts to pretend to cry._

" **WHAT!? WHO? WHAT'S HIS NAME?** _ **NOBODY**_ **MESSES WITH MY BABY GIRL AND MAKES HER CRY! AND WHY DID YOU EVEN HAVE SEX IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU'RE ONLY 18!"**

" _ **Dad, Dad. Chill. I'm sorry. It was a dare. I love you!"**_

" **Damn it Lynn! Why didn't you just skip the dare?"**

" _ **Well it was either this or screaming the song "I Feel Pretty" in the Pit."**_

" **Oh. Well, okay honeybun. Have fun. And I love!"**

" _ **Love you too. Bye!"**_

 **END OF CONVERSATION**

When she hangs up, we all blurt out laughing at her nicknames. We play, and watch more Netflix until about 10:00. Then we get Christina ready for about 15 minutes. Then we're out door and on train just in time. We send Marlene on right away too. Just so that she's there on time. Shauna, Lynn and I talk until about 11:15. Then we get ourselves ready, since we're so that Shauna and I are on time, and Lynn isn't all by herself for half an hour. We talk on the train for quite a while. When we get there, there's only a fancy looking little table with a candle in the middle. There's two meals with little domes over them. I under one, and there's nothing. Lynn and Shauna come over. "I don't understand. My text says midnight." Then a bag goes over my head. I try to fight back, they're too strong. We're dragged back onto the train. "Perfect. We got all of them in even less time than we assumed!" I know that voice all too well. _Drew._ "What do you want with us?" I snap. Then someone slaps me. "You don't get to talk to us like that. Do I make myself clear?" _Al?_ That's when the tears come. "Al? Why Al, why are you doing this?" I ask. "YOU don't get to ask the questions. I do. Okay? And if you try anything sneaky, we'll start making cuts. Like when your friend Christina tried calling William. I started to cut into her, deeper and deeper until she handed her phone over. So, let's get started, shall we? I'll take Tris, Adian, you take Shauna, and Drew can take Lynn." Then there is another to jump on. "No Al. I want Tris." _Peter._ "Now, _stiff_ , we can do this the easy way," he says as points the tip of a knife into my leg. "Or the hard way. _Give me ANYTHING that you could contact someone on."_ I start to dig my hand into my boot as he digs the knife into my leg rather quickly. I put it on the floor and go into my back pocket to get my emergency phone. I throw it on the floor, and say, "That's all of my phones. Now please. STOP." I feel the knife slowly leave my leg, and I scream in pain. I'm then kicked in the gut and the wind is knocked out of me. "Be quite stiff! Someone could here you!" Only to avoid more abuse, I shut my mouth quietly sob.

After several minutes, they had decided to take our masks off. We scoot together, since our hands and legs are tied together. Shauna had ripped part of the bottom of her shirt off, and with much effort, she and Lynn made a band-aid like thing for my leg. It's actually working surprisingly well. Shauna and Lynn only got small cuts. Not minor like that bastard Peter made in my leg. I wish I had never seen that text. I wish I had at least seen Tobias at breakfast or lunch to ask about the text. I wish my life wasn't a piece of shit right now.

! #$%^&*($ ^&*$ ~^^&&%#(& %^*%&# !$ ^&#%$&%#%$#&##^&#%^

After what feels like hours, they put the masks back on our heads, and they pick us up and jump off the train. I can tell it was Peter who picked me up because I was "dropped" (more liked thrown) what felt like five feet. "Oh, I'm sorry stiff. That was an accident. I tripped over an invisible rock." By the amount of flights of stairs, I'm guessing we're in the Hancock building. I've been there once, and it has a lot of flights of stairs. Like holy shit staircases. All I want at that very moment is to be sleeping in Tobias' arms.

Tobias' POV (5:00pm, he just got home from work)

When I get home, nobody's home. "Tris?" I call, just to be sure. I check my phone to be sure that I have she didn't text me or something. And sure enough, there is a text. It says, 'Having girl time Chris'. C U 2night. Luv U!-6" I sigh in relief. I sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. I fall asleep watching this movie about a wizard; I think his name is Harry Potter? Who goes to a school for witches and wizards called… Hogwarts? Well, when I wake up again, its 1:00A.M. Tris isn't on the couch with me so I assume she's in the bedroom. When she's not there, I start to get worried. I try calling her but get a voicemail. I call the rest of the girls, but get the same response. So I go over to Christina's and find the door unlocked. I instantly start to panic. No one's here. Knowing Christina, she locks her door every single time she leaves the house. I Will and Christina still have don't share an apartment, so I go to see if they may have gone to Will's do to a dare or something and got drunk. When I get there, a tired looking Will answers the door. "Hey man, what's up?" He asks. "Tris is gone. Same with Christina But I'm not sure about the other girls though, but I'm starting to panic." I say. He immediately looks wake. He closes the door and a mere seconds later he comes out, fully dressed and ready for action. "So, where to look first?" he asks. "Well, I'll check all the girl's apartments, and you check the guys. Then, if we find nothing, then we check the security cameras. Okay?" I say and he nods in response.

We are now checking the cameras Will brought all the guys except Al, which makes me suspicious, but now is not the time to worry about that. We check the security cameras for anything suspicious. And sure enough, all of them, at some point between 11:30 and 12:30; they all jump on the train dressed up. So we go through the cameras in each of the rooms. In Christina's apartment, they keep talking about dates they're going on, apparently with us. "They were setup. They must have somehow gotten our numbers, and texted them with our numbers, from their phone." Will says. "Is that even possible?" Uriah asks. "Yeah. Well, It's hard, like need-an-Erudite hard, but not impossible. So there are like, over a thousand possibilities. Actually, it's more like about 35, people in dauntless and a few people in Erudite." Will responds. Then I have an idea. "Will, are there any cameras in the train carts? We might be able to see who took them." **(A/N: I made it so that Al used to be Erudite just to fit the story plot.)** He changes cameras to the ones in the train carts. There is a camera for each cart. First, it's Christina and Marlene in the 16th cart. Then, they jump off and get thrown back on about two – three minutes later. I don't recognize one person, but the second one is definitely Peter. They cut into their legs until they and over all their phones and electronics. Christina is cut pretty bad. She carries five phones on her. And I know Tris carries two, so her cuts won't be as severe. But of course, I jinx it. When she, Shauna, and Lynn get taken by that other person, Drew, and… "AL!?" we all scream at the same time. Well, now we know why he isn't here! He slaps Tris as she back talks, I'm guessing. I wouldn't be surprised, knowing Tris. Then, Peter jumps on, just as Al presses a knife to Tris' leg. He says something, then takes the knife away, and says something else. After he says, whatever it was he said, he starts to jab the knife into her leg, and rather quickly. He gives her a cut as deep as Chris', maybe deeper. I have to look away. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Zeke. I give him a weak smile. And he gives it back. It's not easy seeing your girlfriend get a knife stabbed into her leg, then seeing the knife get slowly getting taken out, and her screaming so loud, even the feeble microphones can pick it up. I single tear falls as I see the blood gush out of her leg, and Peter kicking her several times in the stomach for screaming. The girls huddle together in a corner. Shauna rips part of the bottom of her dress off and, with much effort, gets a makeshift bandage for Tris' leg. Tris has to muffle screams of pain throughout the process. The only reason I'm still in the room is because I want to get a good idea of where they took them. "Hey, why don't you go get a breather. I've never seen you cry before, and I don't like it. I'll radio you when we find some evidence of where they are. I promise." Zeke says. I give him another weak smile and say, "Thanks man."

"No problem. What are besties for anyways? Eh?" And I actually laugh at that one. I grab my radio and head to the training room. I imagine the punching bag is Al. After I demolish that one, I pretend the next is Peter, the next is Drew, and the last is that other person that was there. Then, my radio start blairing. "FOUR! FOUR WE THINK WE FOUND THEM! COME AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Zeke's voice screams at me. I grab my jacket and run full speed down to the control room. We might actually get them back tonight.

 **A/N: How was it? Did I do okay? No one has voted yet, so I don't have any stats for the names. Again, the names are:**

 **FourTris**

 **10s**

 **Chrills**

 **Mariah**

 **Sheke**

 **SuperDivergentStars**

 **So it's all zeros for votes. Please vote! I don't want to call you guys and peeps all the time. Bye Guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias POV

When I get to the control room, they have the screen in front of Will is paused. Will moves so I can take his spot. "What did you find?" I ask. Will points to a corner. And that's when I see two guards at the entrance to the Hancock building. "They have them locked in the Hancock building." Zeke says. "When we see Al, I want to take him." I say. And we head out. Its 2:55, so we have five minutes to we get a couple of guns, knives, and other weapons. We get outside just in time. We jump off a little early so we can sneak up on them. We get there just as the guards switch places. We go over, and Zeke wanted to take down the first person. We go up floor after floor and we end up on the 39th floor and still haven't found them. We start to think that it was a set up. I was about to turn around, when I hear Tris' favorite song play from my back pocket. Tris' phone is calling me. "You brought you're phone? Seriously?" Will asks me. "I just forgot about it." I say shrugging. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"FOUR! It's Shauna. We're on the 50th floor. We took down about five floors full of guards, so you'll probably be able to get up here easier. But be quick! I heard one of them radio more of the guards." She says.

"Okay. Thanks Shauna. Before you go, how is everyone doing?" I say, worried about the answer.

"Everyone is good. Well, everyone except Tris and Christina. They couldn't help very much. We had to change the makeshift bandages four times already."

I'm speechless. So I just say, "Okay, thank you. Bye."

And we run up the rest of the flights of stairs. When we get up all the rest of the stairs, I see the girls sitting in a corner. We all run over to them and embrace them. "Hey, you okay?" I ask Tris. She just nods. "Besides my leg, yeah." I pick her up, while the others pick up Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and Lynn gets in my back. When we're just about to get out of the building, I see Al hiding in a corner. I set Tris and Lynn down really quick and beat him to a pulp. I leave him just outside the building so that someone can pick him up.

/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\

We take them to the infirmary. Christina and Tris need stitches, the others just need butterfly stitches and band-aids. Tris passed out, and has a 50% chance of waking up. And I'm scared for her. I refuse to leave her side. I want to be here when she wakes up.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's been five days, and Tris still hasn't woken up. I can't live without her; at least, I don't know how I will anymore. Suddenly, her heart monitor starts to race. A nurse comes racing just as she wakes up with a gasp. She looks around. "Tobias." She says. "Tris." I give her a hug and kiss her. I'm so thankful that she's alive. "I was so worried." I say. She just smiles and says, "I'll never leave you." And that makes me smile. We talk to the nurses, and they say that she can get discharged in three days. Christina woke up about three days ago. So she was in a coma for two days. Chris is going to bring her cloths so that Tris can get out right away in the morning. Initiation starts in two weeks. So she'll have plenty of time to heal.

*********************Time for Tris to get discharged!*******************

Tris and I are sitting on the couch, catching up on Supernatural. We've been so busy, with work, Chris taking Tris from me all the time, the girls being kidnapped, and her being in the coma for five days; we haven't really been able to do much, just us, together. Season one, episode six just ended, and now we're watching some movie called Erogon (I wasn't sure how to spell it). It's about this kid who gets a dragon egg transported to him by this witch lady… I think… to protect it from these other guys. And when the egg hatches, he gets this symbol embedded into his hand and he can hear the dragon speaking to him. Tris fell asleep about half way through, and I feel like I could fall asleep soon too. So I save it on the DVR, just in case she wants to actually watch the movie sometime. I fall asleep just after the other guys find out that he has the egg. I fall asleep with the love of my life in my arms. There is no one that can compare to Tris, my Tris Grace Prior, soon to be Eaton.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's so short! I'm having some writers block.** **I won't be writing this weekend because I'll be at my dad's house. And I won't be able to bring my computer. So don't get mad if I don't post until Sunday afternoon.** **Again, I'm always up for ideas. I'm thinking about doing a game of T or D, Never Have I Ever, and some other games. There are still no reviews on a name!** **Please pick a name guys. I mean, seriously, I'm probably moving it from chapter six, to chapter ten or something now. See you peeps! Again, review, Review, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, soooooooooo, so, so, so sorry for not updating earlier. I've been really tired, and it didn't help that I had to go to the hospital. Plus church on Wednesdays. I only have 1 vote, and that is a vote for FourTris. Now, to the story!

Tris POV:

Tobias and I are going to a party for, as Zeke says, my survival. Of course, Christina insists on dressing me up. However, I was able to convince her to not because I said that we would probably end up playing Candor or Dauntless. So she's just making we wear like, three really nice shirts, and three pairs of leggings. When we get there, everyone is already in a circle. When we take our seats, Zeke starts. "Okay now that everyone's here, we can start! I'll go first. Tris, choose your destiny." He says.

"Dare." I respond.

"You chose…" he starts as he thinks. Then he gets a mischievous look in his eyes. "Poorly." He finishes. "I dare you to propose to the first person you see in the pit. Four, you're not allowed to come with. Just in case it's a guy."

I just shrug. It can't be that bad. "Alright." I respond. Zeke, Christina, Lynn and I all walk down to the pit. When we get there, they all start to bring out there phones. There is only one person there. Eric. Of course.

So I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He wheels around and looks shocked when he sees me. And I start to speak. "Alright, don't tell Four this, but I like you. Like REALLY like you. So will you marry me?" I say getting down on one knee.

He freezes, then asks, "Are you drunk? Because you look pretty drunk."

Then I get up, pretending to be mad. "WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE DATES WE WENT ON HU? DO THEY EVEN MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?" He looks pretty shocked, and it's kind of funny.

"Tris, I have no idea what you're talking about." He replies after a moment.

I just throw my hands up and say "Whatever. We're done!" and I storm off, pretending to cry.

When I get to the others I wave my hand at them, signaling for us to go. When we get back, we fall on the floor laughing. They hand them our phones, and they're all on the floor laughing too.

Through her tears and laughing, Marlene asks "How did you think of this stuff?"

I just shrug and say "Honestly, I was just winging it." After they settle down, it's my turn. "Uriah, I dare you to drink whatever I make you." He thinks for a moment.

Then, finally he says, "Okay." I smile and go to the kitchen. I find a glass and the blender. First I put ice in it. I'm going to make the WORST smoothie EVER! I put vodka, rum, eggs, wine, strawberries, milk, blueberries, bananas, and broccoli in it.

I come out with a mischievous look. Uriah looks frightened. "And you have to drink ALL of this. You suuuuuuure you want to?" I ask. He gulps and nods his head. I quickly whip out my phone to record his reaction. He takes three mouth full gulps, then widens his eyes, and quickly finishes it, before running to the bathroom and throwing up.

"What did you put in there?" Zeke asks cautiously. I go and bring out everything I put in there. When they see everything, they all start to laugh.

"I can be an absolutely disgusting person sometimes." I say with a shrug. Which makes them laugh harder. Uriah comes back, sits down, picks Shauna, and passes out. We decide that Zeke will pick the dare or truth for him.

"Truth." Zeke thinks for a minute. Probably thinking about what to choose.

Then he lights up. "How would you describe each of us with one word?" She thinks. Then, points as she says, "Shopaholic (Chris), scary (Tobias), fun (Uriah), adventurous (Me), carefree (Lynn and Zeke), intelligent (Will), and caring (Marlene). Now Four, T or D?"

He thinks. "Truth."

"How did you propose to Tris?" he describes everything. Our perfect little date. I smile at the memory. Then he picks Zeke, who picks dare, and has to go the apartment next to this one and pie them in the face.

He does, and comes back laughing nervously. "I sometimes forget that Tori is my neighbor. Anyways, T or D, my girlfriend?"

She smiles and says, "I think I'll go with truth."

Zeke smiles and says, "I was hoping you would." He gets down on one knee and says, "Will you marry me?" She's cry, but is able to shake her head yes. He smiles and slips the ring on her finger. And then they start to kiss.

We all start to clap. "We should play Bed, Wed, or Dead." Christina says. We all nod in agreement. "Okay. Me, Tris, Four.

Zeke: Bed; Christina, Wed; Tris, Dead; Four. "Sorry Four, but I'm pretty sure you'd kill me if I did Tris as bed or dead, and I'm not gay." He says. We all nod in agreement and laugh.

The rest of us did the same thing. "My turn!" I say. "Peter, Zeke, and Caleb.

Me, Tobias, Shauna, Christina, and Marlene: Bed; Zeke, Wed; Caleb, Dead; Peter

Lynn and Will: Bed; Caleb, Wed; Zeke, Dead; Peter

Tobias goes next. He chooses Uriah, Zeke, and Will.

Me, Marlene, and Lynn: Bed; Uriah, Wed; Will, Dead; Zeke

Tobias and Shauna: Bed; Zeke, Wed; Uriah, Dead; Will

Christina: Bed; Will, Wed; Uriah, Dead; Zeke

Zeke decides he wants to go next. "Okay. I'm going with Four, Christina, and Tori."

All of us go decide we would Bed Four, Wed Christina, and Dead Tori. "I HEARD THAT! THESE WALLS ARE THIN!" We all start to laugh. "NO HARD FEELINGS TORI. IT'S JUST THAT FOUR'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I KNOW CHRIS BETTER! SORRY!" I reply. "IT'S OKAY!" And we carry on with our game.

Lynn insists on going next. "I've got the hardest one. Drew, Molly, and Peter." Wow, she was right. That one really is hard.

We all go with Bed; Molly, Wed; Drew, Dead; Peter.

Shauna is the next to pick people. "Tris, Marlene, and Zeke."

Four: Bed; Me, Wed; Zeke, Dead; Marlene

Christina and Lynn: Bed; Me, Wed, Marlene, Dead; Zeke.

Shauna: Bed; Zeke, Wed; Me, Dead; Marlene

Will: Bed; Marlene, Wed; Me, Dead; Zeke

"WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH!?" Zeke yells. We all laugh at how dramatic he decided to be.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever now!" I yell. Everyone says some sort of 'yes'. "I'll start! Never have I ever…" I trail off and think for a moment. "Gotten drunk. And you'll never get me drunk either, so don't try." I finish. Christina must be determined to see me drunk, because she whispers something to Marlene, and they pass it around.

"Never have I ever dated my instructor." Tobias said. I take a shot. Wow, that is the strongest vodka I've ever had. Zeke put 100 shots out, so I don't think we'll have to worry about running out of shots.

"Never have I ever climbed a ferris wheel." Zeke says. Shot.

"Never have I ever been proposed to by the chasm." Shot.

"Never have I ever…" Lynn thinks for a minute. Then she smiles and says, "Gotten Uriah so drunk that he pasted out with just one smoothie." Shot.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo of birds." Shot.

"Never have I ever had less than ten fears." Shot. This goes on for a while, mainly Tobias and I taking the shots. And I'm getting really dizzy. Half shots are gone. Frustrated, Christina gets up and get ever shot she can find. She gets another thing of vodka, and has Zeke pour them.

"Drink. I need to see you drunk." She says. I just shrug and proceed to drink the shots. When I'm around 1/3 of the done, when I start to giggle. Christina then shrieks, "YES! YES, YES, YES! I FINALLY HER DRUNK!"

I just giggle and say, "Chris, you're too loooooouda." I say. Everyone laughs at that, partly because I yelled that. Just then, Tori comes bursting in with a tape recorder.

I gasp. "Am I just that fabulous that I just need to be recorded?" I ask with a dramatic hair flip.

Everyone just falls on the floor laughing. "Okay. Let's play Never Have I Ever. We could find out some valuable stuff." Tori says.

"Suuuuuuure. Why not." I say. "Never have I ever had a hangover." Everyone takes a shot.

"That will change tomorrow. Just saying." Tori says. We all laugh at that.

Next is Christina. "Never have I ever gotten shot at, or shot at someone." Marlene, Zeke, Tobias, and I take a shot. I smile and pour a shot in Uriah's mouth, and surprisingly, he actually drinks it. We laugh.

"Why'd you do that?" Tobias asks.

"Marlene shot at him." I simply. Everyone stares at her. "Okaaaaaaay. Your turn Marleeeeeene."

"Okay fine. Never have I ever gotten a knife thrown at me." I take a shot and look at Zeke mischievously. He looks over and sees me, and looks scared. I quickly take the knife out of my boot and throw it at him. He screams like a little girl and ducks.

"HA! NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE A SHOT TOO!" everyone, already laughing harder than ever before, just laughs harder has he very quickly takes a shot and drinks it in fear of getting another knife thrown at him by a drunk girl. "Good boy. Now give me my knife back or I'll throw another at you." He quickly passes it to me as the rest laugh even harder, if that's possible. When they finally calm down, Zeke makes sure that he picks something that hasn't happened to me.

"Because I don't want to see this girl anymore drunk, never have I ever been pregnant."

I barely hear Shauna mumble, "This isn't how I wanted you to find out." And gives him a shot. Zeke looks confused. "I can't have alcohol. I'm pregnant. I've been dumping all my shots into this." And she holds up a bucket from under the table. Zeke just smiles and picks her and twirls her around and kisses her more deeply and passionately than I've seen before.

He laughs and says, "I'm going to be a father. I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER GUYS! A FATHER!" he yells.

"How far along are you?" Chris asks.

"Four and a half months. I just found this morning." All the other girls start talking about baby stuff, and most of the guys are patting Zeke on the back and congratulating him. All but Tobias. Of course he did congratulate him, but he came back by me after he did. I take another shot and drink it.

"Damn, that vodka is really fucking strong. Let's go home. I'm tired." I say. He nods and we start to head home. When we get home, he gives me his shirt for me to put on. I take off my shirt off and put his on. I then take my pants off and get in bed. Tobias puts a pill and glass of water on my bedside table.

"For the hangover in the morning." He explains. I just nod. He gets a pair of sweatpants on and lies down next to me and puts his arms around me. I turn so that I'm looking at him in his arms and smile at him. He smiles back. I kiss him and he kisses me back. We deepen the kiss and I crawl on top of him. He pulls away and I make a pouty face at him.

He laughs and says. "Let's wait until you're sober." I just kiss him one more time and get off him.

"Goodnight Tobias. I love you." I say.

"Goodnight Tris. I love you too." He says back. Sleep overtakes me as I'm thinking about our future family and us.

When I wake up, there's a pounding in my head. Tobias is gone, but there's a note on his pillow.

VI,

I had to go in today. I'll most likely be back by 4:30, and I'll be at lunch, but no promises about the 4:30 part. See you tonight.

I love you,

IV

I suddenly feel a lump in my throat. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Someone knocks on the door. "Tris! Tris I know you're up because I heard your footsteps. So I'm coming in!" Tori yells. She finds me in the bathroom, emptying my stomach. She pulls my hair back as I finish throwing up. "Welcome to your first hangover. I came here for two reason; 1. To tell you that you have the day off and to show you your drunken side." She says with a smile.

"Oh god." I say. Tori just laughs and gets me a pill.

"This was on your bedside table. There was a note that said it's for the hangover." She says. I thank her and take the pill. Tori goes to set up the video recorder that she brought with to play on the TV. I go get dressed into some real cloths, and walk back into the living room just as she finishes setting it up. I sit down on the couch and wait for her to play the video.

###################################(After the video)####################################

After the video, I feel so embarrassed that I make such a fool out of myself when I'm drunk. "I'm never getting drunk again." I say. We had to give you 45 fucking shots!" She replies.

"Holy shit." I say. Tori just nods her head. For the rest of the time until lunch, we just talk, laugh, and watch Netflix. When we get to the dining hall, I see our group right away. They start laughing right away, all except Zeke, who just makes an attempt to laugh, but fails epically.

"Sorry Zeke. And congrats guys!" I say, knowing that his failed attempt to laugh is because I threw a knife at his head while being drunk.

He just waves it off and says, "It's okay, you didn't know what you were doing. And thanks." I give Shauna a hug and she thanks me. Christina insists on having a baby shower when she's at 7 month. There's no point arguing, because of the so little wiggle room for argument in conversations that include her being able to shop. I'm so happy for Shauna and Zeke, and I can't wait until this is Tobias and I. Someone puts their hands on my shoulders, and I instinctively elbow them in the stomach, but someone grabs it. I then realize its Tobias and everyone starts to laugh.

"Oh, hey baby, sorry."

He just laughs and says, "its fine, so what are we talking about?" he asks.

"My drunkenness last night."

He just smiles. "We need to get you drunk more often. You are hilarious when you're drunk."

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen very often. Based on the fact that it took 45 shots to get me just drunk enough to not remember what happened last night."

Then Tobias leans down and says, "You tried to get me to have sex with you. But I made you wait until you were sober." I blush when I hear that.

Christina must have noticed, because she starts bouncing in her seat and says, "Oooooooh, what did he tell, what did he tell you, what did he tell you?"

I just look at her and say, "Nothing, nothing, nothing. At least nothing that involves you."

She just makes her eyes into slits, and says, "I'll squeeze it out of you sooner or later. Just you wait." We talk for a while more, and then we go our separate ways. Except I go with Christina to her apartment.

When we get there she says, "Tell me what he told, now. I told you I'd squeeze it out of you, and that's what I'm doing."

I just sigh and say, "Fine. Four told me that I tried to get him to have sex with me, but he made me wait until I was sober." Christina falls on the couch laughing. And I just stand there smiling at how funny she thinks this is and nod my head at her reaction.

Through her laughs, she says, "Ya – ya know, the funny part is that I totally imagined that being the other way around. Four trying to get YOU to have sex with HIM." I'm starting to get annoyed by how funny she's finding this.

She must see how annoyed I'm getting because she starts to calm down and says, "Sorry. I-I-I um, I-"

I interrupt her and say, "Its okay. It doesn't matter. Anyways, Netflix?"

Christina smiles and says, "Yeah sure. What do you want to watch first?" I think for a minute. "I'm pretty behind on Grey's Anatomy. Let's watch season two, episode ten. That's where I am." (I'm not really that far behind.) "Good. Because that's where I am." We're able to get entirely caught up before Tobias comes to pick me up.

When we get home, we start a passionate makeout session. I want him. I know for sure now. I'm ready, I want him so bad. He carries me to the bedroom, and lies me down. We continue to makeout while I start to take off his shirt.

One thing leads to another and after we're done, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I tried to make it a little longer due to how long it's been since my last updated. Please choose which one you want to be called. Scores;

FourTris; 1

10s; 0

Chrills; 0

Mariah; 0

Sheke; 0

SuperDivergentStars; 0

Seriously, review. That's the only review I have. So shout out to my very first reviewer; Divergent101. Thank you for reviewing. I love all my reviews, followers, and favoriters. Good bye my Peeps. Smile more. (Hehe. RomanAtwoodVlogs. Look him up on Youtube.)


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: SUPRISE! I got a new review today and it was pretty encouraging so I decided to continue.**

 **SHOUT OUT TO…** _ **BOOKWORM613!**_

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up with a pair of warm arms around me. I smile when I think about last night. I untangle myself from Tobias, careful not to wake him. I find my clothes for today and head towards the shower. While I'm in the shower, I sing the song Titanium. I love that song so much and I don't even know why. When I get out, Tobias is still sleeping peacefully, so I decide to make breakfast. I make pancakes with chocolate chips in them and marshmallow fluff in the middle **(Try it. It's amazingly amazing. My mom made me some. They're called smores pancakes)**. I also make some bacon, eggs, and I put out a glass of orange juice for him. I then make the same thing for myself. I start to eat my pancakes and I throw my head back because of how delicious these are. Then some puts a cloth to my mouth. I frantically throw my hands around. Just before I go unconscious, I knock over my cup of juice. I barely hear it shatter on the ground.

 **Tobias POV**

I wake up to the sound of glass shattering. I bolt straight up when I realize Tris is no longer here. I throw on a pair of boxers and pants at record braking time and grab my gun. I run out of the room while I put a shirt on. I barely see the door close. I run to the door and open it. I see the person start to round the corner. I'm able to shoot their foot, but they don't slow down. I dash down the hall and am barely able to see Tris' unconscious body on the elevator ground. They have to be going down since we live in the very top floor. I go down the stairs about five flights as fast as possible. I run to the elevator and press the down button. The door opens almost instantly. They won't get away I'm going to stop this mystery person. They… NO! How could this happen!? I run to Zeke's house and bang on the door. I'm nearly in tears. He answers the door quite quickly. He smiles when he sees me at first, but his smile falters when he sees my face. "Hey man. What's wrong?" he says as he lets me in. A tear slips as I look at him. "Someone kidnapped Tris again." Zeke suddenly looks really serious. He calls Shauna and tells her to get all of our friends and meet us in the control room. As for me and Zeke, we go to the control room now. We search through a few of the camera when the rest of them arrive. They all say some kind of sorry. I tell them to start checking the cameras from around 10:30. As I check one of the ones in the elevator, I zoom in on what button he chose. "He just chose to close the doors. Then he went up to the roof." I run as fast as I can to the roof while loading my gun. Everyone else does the same.

 **Mystery person POV**

Four is such a fool. I wait a couple minutes, and then I open the elevator door. Finally, I will get my revenge on her for not being with me instead of that moron. I bring her up to the roof and put her at the edge of the compound. Come on Four, hurry up and find out where we are. You already shot me in the foot. While I wait here, I take the bullet out of my foot, and stitch it up. The door flies open about thirteen minutes later. I pick Tris up and hang her over the edge of the compound. Four freezes when he sees me.

 **Four POV**

WHAT!? "Zach? Is that you!?" he laughs evilly. "Yep. It's me now; I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this, right? Well, you stole this little slut from me. I wanted her, but instead, she chose you. I asked her out, but she said no. She said she didn't love me that way. She said that she loved someone else. This, this right here, is what it felt like to me when she said that to me. Like I got dropped off the compound. Now, she will feel my pain!" he steadily raises his voice as he speaks. Tris starts to wake up. She looks around, and when she realizes where she is she starts to freak out and hold on to Zach's arm for dear life. I step forward. "DON'T! DON'T TAKE, another step." He smiles and kneels down. "Grab the ledge, or don't." she does as she's told, and grabs the ledge. He starts to tell her what he told us. I cock my gun, but he just puts his own gun to her head. "SLIDE YOUR GUNS OVER! OR I BLOW HER HEAD OFF!" We immediately obey.

 **Tris POV**

While Zach's attention is on them, I pushed myself off of the wall, and flip myself onto solid ground and kick him in the face. Tobias runs over with everyone on his tail. We share a group hug. Then drag his unconscious body to Max's office. He looks up and smiles when he sees us. "Tris! Four! What can I do for you?" I respond by saying, "By putting Zach in prison for attempted murder. There are at least 10 witnesses so, that should be enough proof." And we leave Zach's body in his office and leave. Zeke and Uriah decided to announce a game of truth or dare tonight at 7. So of course, Christina has to drag me to every store in the compound.

 **A\N: Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please review! I decide to start writing the fanfiction that I'm calling it, The FourTris Kids.**

 **Again, thanks for the great review BookWorm613! You were really helpful and really encouraged me to write another chapter.**

 **PLEASE VOTE FOR ONE OF THE FOLLOWING:**

 **FourTris; 1 vote**

 **10s; 0 votes**

 **Chrills; 0 votes**

 **Mariah; 0 votes**

 **Sheke; 0 votes**

 **SuperDivergentStars; 1 vote**

 **See you later my peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: Yay! Two chapters in two day! WARNING: LOTS OF DRAMA! LOTS OF DRAMA! THERE WILL BE TEARS, TEARS, AND MORE TEARS!

Anyways, on with the story!

Tris POV

Christina bought me about 10 dresses to where tonight. All of them are either black or blood red. She practically forced me to wear all of them. Then she does my makeup by giving me a smoky eye and she puts blood red lipstick on me. She then puts on her black dresses and her blue dresses. And she does her makeup the same way as mine. Christina made Tobias go over to Will's because she refuses to let them see us until the party. I'm surprised at how much of a fight he put up. He usually doesn't put up this much of a fight against Christina. But in the end, she won. Christina opens the door so that we can head down to Uriah's apartment. "Oh! I need to get my phone!" I say. I have a text from Tobias.

'I'm waiting.' I text back;

'We're heading out the door now. I just had to grab me phone.'

"Alright Chris, we can go now!" Tobias then jumps out from the hall. "BOO!" He screams. Christina screams and we both laugh. I go up to him and kiss him. "Hi." I say. He smiles and says, "Hey. Wow! You look stunning!" I smile and say, "Thanks. You look very handsome yourself." Will then jumps out and scares me. I scream and we all walk down to Uriah's talking and laughing. When we get there, Zeke says, "Finally! We can start. Will! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" He says. Zeke thinks for a minute. Then he says, "Do the thing." Will smiles and goes over to Christina. "WAIT! I wasn't finished. Do the thing, in the pit, and have it put on the giant TV thing. We all walk down to the pit and Will takes Christina into the middle of the pit. He takes a deep breath and starts with a speech.

"Christina, I've been in love with you since the minute I saw you on the train. You're beautiful, smart, brave, and kind. So, will do me the honor of marrying me?" Will is holding a beautiful ring and Christina is crying. I decided to video tape it for Chris. She nods her head yes. "Yes. Yes, yes, YES!" She jumps into his arms and they share a kiss. We all clap. Will slides the ring onto her finger. We then walk back to the apartment. "Alright Will, you're turn dude." He nods and looks at me. "Tris. You know the question." I think for a minute. "I'll go with Candor. Uriah if you say pansycake, I will make you regret it." He shrugs and yells, "You freaking pansycake!" I smile evilly at him and turn to Will. "What do you want to know?" Christina whispers in his ear and he nods. "When are planning on having your wedding?" I look at Tobias. "Um… well we want it to be after initiation, so say a week after?" I look at him again and he nods. "Yeah. So… July 4th." I look at Uriah and smile evilly again. He looks scared. "Uriah. Truth or Dare?" He thinks for a moment. Then hesitantly says, "Dare?" I smile again and say, "I dare you to drink an entire class of whatever I make you." He thinks for a minute again and then nods his head. I run into the kitchen laughing evilly. I hear him whisper, "Am I aloud to change my mind?" stick my head back into the living room and say, "No." in a deadly low voice. Then I here Tobias whisper, "I think it would be most wise if you didn't.

First, I find his blender. Then I put some Ice, some milk, wine, rum, vodka, whiskey, some carrots, broccoli, olives, an orange, some strawberries, blueberries, a banana, 10 Serrano peppers, an entire container of pepper a ton of seasonings, and half of a dauntless cake.

I put it all in the blender, and turn it on. I put a little bit more ice in it to make it a smoothie. I laugh evilly once again. I bring out sickly yellow smoothie. I smile evilly at him as he takes it. It smells like shit. Uriah takes deep breath and chugs it down I laugh evilly the entire time everyone looks at me very concerned. When he's done, he runs to the bathroom. "I left everything on the counter." Everyone goes to the kitchen. They all come out laughing. Uriah tries to walk out, but he falls on his face and goes unconscious. We all laugh and play a few more rounds, and by my seventh turn, I'm totally drunk. "Okay I'm going to take Tris home before she hurts herself." I pout and say, "But we're having soooooooooo much fun." He laughs and says, "Yeah well too bad. You either stay here alone, or we go home." I cling to his leg and to the table. "But I don't want you to leave and I don't want to leave." I then say in a say in a whisper yell, "You wouldn't leave me alone with these psychopaths, would you?" they all look at me offended, and Lynn gets up and slaps me in the back of the head. I then starts to fake cry and says, "Fooooooour, Lynn's a big old meany face! She hit me! Let's go!" I then do a dramatic hair flip and walk away. I fall asleep the second I hit the bed.

Initiation starts in five weeks. I'm so excited to scare these new initiates! I honestly don't know how I'm not throwing up right now. I quietly get out of bed and make breakfast. Same as yesterday. Except this time, I put chocolate syrup on it. I then make mine and bring our breakfast into bed. I put his on his bed stand and start to eat mine. After a little bit, I wake Tobias up by putting my pancakes by his nose his eyes open nearly quickly. He tries to grab one but I pull my plate way. He pouts and I laugh at him. "Look on your bedside table." He looks over and smiles like a four year old in a candy store. I laugh and finish my breakfast. "Alright. I have work. So I need to change and go.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% After Work %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ugh! Work was so exhausting! I can't wait to go home and-. As I'm walking home, I see Four and Chloe making out. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream. They part and he looks very guilty, and damn right he should. I run off to Christina's with him chasing after me. As soon as I get there, I walk in she gets up with a hand over her gun, but relaxes when she sees it's me. "Tris what's wrong?" I'm about to tell her but before I can, I break down. Christina brings me over to the couch and I cry into her shoulder. When I'm finished. I tell her what happened. She looked like she could kill. She's about to leave when I say, "Wait, Chris! I want to give him something. I take my engagement ring off and put it in an envelope. Then I write out a note for him. "Give this to him." She nods and goes to ou- I mean, his apartment. I curl up on the couch and cry myself to sleep.

Four POV

I no one answered when I went to Christina's house, so I back to our apartment, assuming she probably locked me out of there. I try the handle anyways. It's unlocked still. Since I intended on just going to Zeke's for a minute, I left it unlocked. Christina came up to me looking furious. "Hey! Have you seen Tris?" she nods her head yes. She then hands me an envelope, punches me in the face, and walks away. I open the envelope. It's a note in Tris' handwriting;

Dear Four,

If you truly loved me, you never would have done that. So this is good-bye. I hate how this is how we have to end. I was hoping it would be a stupid fight or something, anything else. But not because you cheated on me. I love you. I TRUSTED you! And you just threw that trust away. I don't want to hear your excuse. I never want to see you again. It will make things easier for both of us that way. I hope you understand.

Love,

Tris

I look inside the envelope again. Her engagement ring. I sit on the couch and cry. Why? Why did this happen to me? Of all people, why me? Curl up on the couch and cry myself to sleep. I wish I she would let me explain.

I'm going through my fear landscape again. I would do this daily before I met Tris. I inject myself with the serum, and sit in the seat. I close my eyes and when I open them, I'm on top of the building. The wind is so strong up here that it pushes me off the building. When I hit the ground, I'm in the box. The walls start to close in. I think of what Tris told me when I went through here with her I start to relax when I think about her. The walls fall. How am I in abnegation already? That was only two fears. I beat Marcus. So am I three now? No. I'm in a large room with no windows or anything. Just cement walls. Then Tris appeared on the other side of the room. "I hate you! You are a worthless, pathetic, piece of trash!" I start crying. She took off the ring and threw it at me. "You are just like your father." I break down entirely now. "Please Tris, please come back. I don't want to live without you. Just let me explain. _Please,_ I didn't have a choice." She scuffed. "You ruined that all on your own, and you always have a choice." I wake up and gasp for air. I start crying immediately. I want her back so bad.

Tris POV

I wrote a song a few minutes after I woke up. I'm calling it 'Undo it' (All right go to Carrie Underwood)

I'm going to go through my fear landscape. But when I get there Four is in there. Damn. I already injected myself. Oh well. I guess I'll just get another. I enter the room, hide behind the chair, and close my eyes. I see myself on the other side of the room. He's freaking scared of me? "I hate you! You are worthless, pathetic, piece of trash!" He starts crying. I take off the ring and throw it at him. "You are just like your father." He breaks down entirely. "Please Tris, please come back. I don't want to live without you. _Please,_ I didn't have a choice." I scuffed. "You ruined that all on your own, and you always have a choice." We wake up. He starts crying and I leave the room.

Four POV

I go back to our apartment and start to write a song. I'm calling it 'I See You'. (All rights go to Luke Bryan) I just wish she would let me talk to her. It would make things so much easier.

A\N: I told you there would be lots of drama! But don't worry. I'll patch things up between the two of them. Don't forget to vote for a name for you guys;

FourTris; 1

10s; 0

Chrills; 0

Mariah; 0

Sheke; 0

SuperDivergentStars; 1

Good-bye for now my peeps.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for not writing for a while, but my life has been crazy. I made a few changes to the last chapter. They're small, but at the same time, major. Oh, and I saw a lot of "Who's Chloe" in the comments, sorry I forgot to mention, she's an initiate. Anyways, HERE YOU GO!**

 **Shout Outs;**

 **Dauntless114**

 **Bookaddict613**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 _ **Previously on No War Divergent Story;**_

 _ **I wrote a song a few minutes after I woke up. I'm calling it 'Undo it' (All right go to Carrie Underwood) I'm going to go through my fear landscape. But when I get there Four is in there. Damn. I already injected myself. Oh well. I guess I'll just get another. I enter the room, hide behind the chair, and close my eyes. I see myself on the other side of the room. He's freaking scared of me? "I hate you! You are worthless, pathetic, piece of trash!" He starts crying. I take off the ring and throw it at him. "You are just like your father." He breaks down entirely. "Please Tris, please come back. I don't want to live without you. Please, just let me explain. I didn't have a choice." I scuffed. "You ruined that all on your own, and you always have a choice." We wake up. He starts crying and I leave the room.**_

 _ **Four POV**_

 _ **I go back to our apartment and start to write a song. I'm calling it 'I See You'. (All rights go to Luke Bryan) I just wish she would let me talk to her. It would make things so much easier.**_

Tris POV

I can't stop thinking about what I saw in the fear lanscape room. What does he need to explain to me? It keeps iching at the back of me neck. I hear a knock at the door. (I asked off of work to grieve over my finding out that Four was cheating on me). And when I open up the door, speak of the devil, its Four. I shut the door the second I see him and lock it. "Tris please, let me explain to you what was happening, I didn't..." I start to blast the music I was playing so loud its not possible to speak over it. I start singing along with the music, "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you act like somebody else gets me frustrated..." I grab a bottle of rum and take a swig. Damn, they weren't kidding when they called it Fireball.

It takes only three hours for me to finish the bottle and I make a horrible decision - I decided to go over to Four's apartment **. "Hey Four." I say when I get there. Wait- when did I get here? "Did I tell... that you are a DICK for cheating on me**? I mean, I could basically have anyone I want, and I chose you, and you just... went and cheated on me." I start to leave, but he grabs my arm. I turn back around and say, "What Four? That's all I had to say." he sighs and says, " **I hope you remember this** when you get sobber; the only reason I cheated on you was to save your life **. Chloe was going to** stab you in the stomach if I didn't cheat on you. So, **please, forgive me**." I look at him for a minute and say **, "Lets see what 'Sobber Tris' says when she comes out."**

 **(A/N: The bolded words are what Tris remembers when she wakes up)**

I wake up about five hours after I get home from Four's apartment. Oh god, I'm such and _idiot_ for going over there! He just tried to tell me why he cheated on me. I feel like it was a good reason, but then agian, that was 'Drunk Tris', so I don't know what to do. For now, I'm going to find something to calm the pounding in my head. I wait for Christina to get home, and when she does, I tell her what happened... least what I remember from last night. (She stayed at Will's last night.) First, she hits me with a pillow a few times while telling me an idiot for dong that, then she starts thinking. After ten minutes she says, "I don't know. I really don- OMG I JUST REMEMBERED! So Lynn told me that if you get drunk once and don't remember what happened, then we can get you that drunk again, then we can have you retell what happened last night! I mean, I don't know if it works but, it might! What do you think, do you want to try it?" I instintly say yes. So we invite Marlene, Shauna and Lynn over as well just so we can have fun as well as find out what happened last night.

################################## Later that night ##################################

Well, I had another full bottle of Fireball and this time, it took me one and a half hours to finish it. But then again, I wanna test this little experiment so... "Okay Tris, what do you remember from last night?" I laugh and say. "Well, I told Four he **was a dick for cheating on me and that I could have had any guy I want but I chose him** and he just took it and made it go... Poof. And then I tryed to leave but he grabbed my arm so I stopped and asked him what he wanted, and he said he wanted to explain himself. He said, and I quote, 'I hope you remember this when you get sobber; the only reason I cheated on **you was to save your life. Chloe was going to stab you in the stomach** if I didn't cheat on you. So, please, forgive me.' And so I looked at him and said, 'lets see what ' **Sobber Tris' says when she comes out.' Then I left and came back here and went to sleep**." I look at them and they all look at me with pity. "Why do you guys look so sad. I don't like it when me friends are sad. It makes me sad so now I'm sad!" Christina looks at me and says, **"Tris, the only reason he cheated on you was to save you. He didn't cheat on you because he wanted** to, it was because he had to! Oh my god I feel so bad! I punch him in the face!" I laugh at this. "Good job Christina... sort of. I mean it did just seem like he felt like I wasn't good enough for him **. OH MY GOSH LETS WATCH THE LOIN KING!"** They all sigh and give up on me, and put in The Loin King. I fall asleep after I dance with Marlene to 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'.

When I wake up, I remember some new stuff from last night. I gasp as I fully remember what I told them last night. The only reason Tobias cheated on me was to save my life. He saved me by cheating on me. I can't believe this. I let the tears in my eyes roll down my cheeks. I get a new change of clothes and head over to Tobias' without even looking at the clock. I knock on his door and he opens the door almost at the exact second. When he opens the door, he says, "Tris! Look I don't know how much you remember but-" I stop him short by kissing passionately. He pulls me into the apartment as we kiss. **(WARNING TO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THEM; LEMONS)** I pull his pants down as he pulls down mine. We go into the bedroom while pulling each others shirts off. He unclips my bra as I hook my fingers around his boxers. I take off my bra and underwear while sliding down his boxers. We practicly fall onto the bed as we continue to kiss. Tobias flips us over as he continue kissing and slips his penis into my vigina. I gasp as I take in the amazing sensation. We continue to kiss for a while longer before he gets off and we pant while I lay on his chest **(LEMONS END)**. I look up at Tobias and say, "Tobias, I'm so sorry I never listened to you." He looks at me with a serious look on face. "Hey, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I didn't try very hard to try to explain to you what happened." I smile at him and kiss him. "Aren't you late for work?" I ask. "No I have off today. I was just heading down to breakfast." I nod. So we get dressed and head down to the dining hall, hand in hand. When we get there, Christina is the only one at our table, but doesn't see us walk in. Four goes to get us food and I go and sit down. Christina instintly starts talking at me. "Tris! Listen the only reason Four cheated on me was because he was saving your life! Chloe made him cheat on you because she was going to stab you if he didn-" I put my finger over her mouth and say, "Christina, I remember that now. Did I actually call myself 'Sobber Tris'?" Christina giggles and nods. "Yeah, you did." Christina says at the same time as Four, who was now right behind me. I smile up at him and he smiles down at me. Tobias gives me eggs, sausage, bacon, and six pancakes. I look at him as he sits down and say, "Did you give me six pancakes on purpose?" he shrugs and says, "Maybe." I laugh and start at my pancakes. Christina looks from me to Tobias several times then says, "You two had make up sex didn't you?" I blush and she nearly screams, "OH MY GOSH YOU DID! So how was it?" I feel my face getting hot. "Christina!" I hiss at her. She sighs and says, "Fine, but I want details later!" I moan and put my head on the table. Tobias puts my back as if to say, 'There, there, it won't take long.' I lift my head up and start eating my pancakes. Five minutes later, everyone else comes over to the table and as soon as everyone is sat down, Christina says, "Tris and Four had make up sex this morning." At this I punch her as hard as I can in the arm. "OW!" she screams. Zeke and Uriah high five Tobias and Will asks what made me forgive him. Christina, Lynn, Marlene, and I take turns explaining what happened last night. At the end they're all looking at us in pity. After a few minutes of silence, Uriah breaks it by asking, "Did you really call yourself 'Sobber Tris'?" We all laugh and Tobias and I nod.

A few days later

I wake up to the urge to throw up. I must have eaten something bad last night. Most likely in the smoothy that Zeke made me drink. I look at the clock and realize that I have 20 minutes to get ready for work I jump in the shower and and get dressed within 15 minutes. I eat breakfast in record time and get to the tattoo parlor just in time. As I get my station set up, I look at the door in horror and pity for myself. There is a huge line starting at the door. I probably won't even be able to eat lunch. My first guy wants a loin breathhing fire on his back. This one by its self takes an hour and a half. Next I have a girl who is playing Candor or Dauntless with some friends. She asks for a tattoo on her back of two guys on pegusi while they are on fire with wooden swords. While I do her tattoo I ask her how she came up with such a bazar tattoo. She told me that she didn't want this tattoo. She wasn't planning on getting another one, but she wasn't going to be the first one to back down. She told me that the guy with the one screwed up eye and is totally wasted was the one that dared her. Well, that explains alot. I have five other people to tattoo after her. Each take between and hour two hour. My last person is a guy named Cato. I've seen him somewhere, I just can't put my finger on where. He asks me for a tattoo of an arena and a man with bloody hands. Shocked at the idea, as him where he wants it. He says his chest and I warn him about how painful it will be, and he says he's aware. So he takes his shirt of and I start on the tattoo. "Ya know, you're kinda cute. What do say we head back to my place after this?" I roll my eyes and say, "I got back together with my boyfriend the other day. Really bad misunderstanding. And I really don't want to cheat on him." The man smiles and says, "Okay, but I think once you're done, you'll think differently." I roll my eyes and continue the tattoo. "Alright so I'm going to let the tattoo air dry for a while so you stay there and I'm going to be right back." I say an hour later. It takes about five minutes for me to put everything away. After that, Tobias stops in. I smile and say, "Hey babe. I just need to finish up with this guy then we can head to the dining hall. Okay?" he nods and waits by the door. I start to rub the healing cream on the tattoo. "This should help with swelling and redness. Put this on every morning and night for five days and you should be good." I finish putting on the cream and bandage. I wait for him to get out, then I lock up the tattoo parlor. I grab Tobias' hand and we head down to the dining hall.

Cato POV

Tris is working right now. I'm glad that I hired little sis Chloe to make Tobias cheat on Tris. We both came from Erudite. I hope Tris hasn't figured out that Tobias was only saving her neck Mmmmmm... I want some of that ass. And I get whatever I want. I request my arena tattoo and am told to go to whoever opens up next. Tris comes out ten minutes later and says its my turn. I show her the picture of the tattoo and I tell her I want it on my chest. "I have to warn you, it'll hurt like a bitch." I smile and say, "I'm aware and prepared for the pain." She nods and tells me to take off my shirt and to lay down. I know exactly what to say to get her in bed. "Ya know, you're kinda cute. What di say we head back to my place after this?" She rolls her eyes. Wait, that's not how she was supposed to react. "I got back together with my boyfriend the other day. Really bad misunderstanding. And I really don't want to cheat on him." She says. Damn, it didn't last long enough. but I smile anyways and say, "Okay, but I think once you're done, you'll think differently." She rolls her eyes agian. An hour later, she tells me to wait here and let the tattoo air dry for a while so she can start putting the stuff away. Then Four shows up. _Damn it._ He's ruining everything. I put the knife back in my back pocket. I guess I just need to meet her outside her door tomorrow morning.

Tris POV

"Where did you go this morning?" Four asks. "Oh I had to leave right away this morning. I woke up with only 20 minutes to work." I respond. He nods and we head to the dining hall in silence. We start eating spaghetti when Uriah shows up panting. "Candor or Dauntless... Ten minutes... be there..." Then he runs off again. We all laugh, finish eating, and go home to put on some layers.

Ten minutes later, we're all at Uriah's house ready to start. "My house so I'm starting. Hmm... Four! Buddy, pal, friend. Candor or Dauntless?" Four almost imediatley answered. "Dauntless." "Drink whatever I make you." He nods and Uriah runs into the kitchen. I listen very carefully, Ice... cutting so probably fruit and/or vegetables... and... lots of, what I'm guessing, its alcohol. The blender starts and after a minute or two, Uriah comes out with a brown liquid. "Remember the entire thing." He warns. Tobias takes the glass and chugs it. He has a look of distaste, but then says, "What did you put in there?" Uriah starts to at a list of ingrediants. "Brocolli, carrots, brussel sprouts, onions, peaches, plums, grapes, half a jar of Nutella, the quarters of a dauntless cake, lots of wine, vodka, rum, whiskey which should be setting in soon, and lots of ice." Tobias nods and says, "That explains why it was so chocol-" He then runs to the bathroom and throws up. We all laugh and continue playing as Tobias crashes on the couch. I decide to go for him so I pick Zeke. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" He screams. I smile evilly and say, "Dress up in a bunny suit and go up to random people and yell at them, 'You are the music in me'!" His face drains of color, but he goes to the guest bedroom for a few minutes. What is he-" We all break out in hasterical laughter. He comes out in a ruggety old bunny suit. "A friend in intiation dared me to buy it okay?" We go down to the pit and start video taping on our phones as he start screaming 'you are the music in me' in peoples faces. We also start playing 'You are the Music in Me' from High School Musical 2. For the rest of the night, we play Candor or Dauntless, and everyone crashes somewhere.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Next Day ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I wake up and throw up agian. Probably from the liquor last night. SHIT! I'm late for work. I run home and change as fast as I can. I leave with out even looking at the clock... or the calendar.

To be continued...

 **A/N: So how did I do on this one? MAKE SURE YOU REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER! I will make things a little less complicated in this one. I hope you liked it. I made as long as I could. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Good bye my peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9

As I go running out the door, I run into Cato. "Cato! What are you doing here?" I ask. He smiles and says, "My plan didn't last long enough. So I just need to improvise." Before I can respond, he sticks a needle in my neck. I push him away, but he had already push the plunger. "Dude! What the hell... did you... do... to..." I start to feel dizzy and my speech starts to slur. I try to run away from him, but I fall. "Oh nothing much. Just some drugs so I can take you somewhere no one will find you." I try to fight back as he grabs my waist, but I'm too weak, then everything goes black.

I wake up in a room made of all stone with no door. I look for a secret door or something, but I don't find anything. Then I hear the sound of a door being unlocked. I see of my pocket knife is still hidden in my hair, (I know, weird place to put it, but some tape at the back of someone's neck never hurt them) and as expected, it was there. He climbs down a latter and looks at me. He smiles and says, "Well well well, look who's awake! And was able to hide a weapon from me! Now, give me the knife." I scoff. "Yeah right. You just drugged me and took me to some place with a freaking excape hatch on the ceiling!" He comes at me, but I wave the knife at his face, and cut his cheek. He steps back, but the comes again, except this time he dodges it and grabs my arm. He takes the knife out of my hand and waves a finger at me as if to say, 'Naught Tris.' He puts the knife in his pocket, then slaps me in the face. I fall the ground and touch my face. He then presses a button on small remote and a bed comes up I look at it in horror. No... he grabs my arm hard and threw me on the bed. "Now, are you going to copperate, or are you going to be a fighter?" I knee him in the balls and run for the latter, but someone brought it up already. He smiles agian. His smiling all the time is starting to piss me off. "Well then, I guess we just need to do this dirty." he says. He gets up and comes towards me. When he gets close enough, I try to kick him, but he grabs my leg and makes me fall. He then grabs my hair and drags me to back to the bed. He pulls out four sets of hand cuffs and starts to connect the cuffs to my hands and ankles. I continue struggling, so he starts punching and hitting me. I start crying and he quickly finishes chaining me to the bed. He starts to rip off my clothes with the knife and starts to rape me. I continue cry and I start crying out for help. He slaps me and says, "QUIET! Nobody will hear you anyways." I continue to cry. _Please, please Tobias find me soon._

Four POV ( **A/N: I totally forgot about initiation, so lets say they handed over to Lauren. No divergents this year. It just fits better with the plot.**

I wake to the worst headache in my entire life. I look around and see that Tris is gone. She always has the all day shifts. I get dressed and head back to the apartment. I then change into a fresh change of clothes and head to the control room. I see many interesting things throughout the day. I see a two girls fighting over a knife, two guys get in a fist fight about a girl who cheated on them and so many more I don't want to mention.

When I go to lunch, Tris isn't there. That's strange. Maybe the tattoo parlor was busy again. So I just continue to eat. "So Four, are you going to propose to Tris again any time soon?" Zeke asks. I roll my eyes and say, "We just got back together. I don't want to rush things." he scoffs and says, "Dude, you already did rush things with make up sex." I force myself not to chuckle or even smile a little bit. I go back to work after lunch.

I stop by the tattoo parlor to wait for Tris, but instead Tori greets me. "Hey Four! Where was Tris today? She didn't show. Not even a sick notice." I sprint back to the control room and go through the video at Zeke's apartment from around six to now. I see her race over to our apartment around seven, but I never see her come out. Then I go back and look at the time stamp. I new it; the time stamp goes7:29:23, then it skips to 7:41:32. So I look through the deleted footage and see that some stuff was deleted just this morning. I see a guy waiting outside our door, then Tris running into him. I turn the sound up. "Cato! What are you doing here?"

"My first plan didn't work, so I just need to improvise." He then sticks a needle into Tris' neck. She pushes him away, but he had already pushed the plunger.

"Dude! What the hell... did you... do... to..." her speach starts to slur. She trys to run, but she falls.

"Oh nothing much. Just some drugs so I can take you somewhere no one will find you." He grabs Tris by her waist and starts to take her away. She trys to fight, but she's to weak. Then she goes limp. I start to go through the cameras in the compound. I find them heading to the secret path in the chasm. I start to fast forward until I see them, or at least him come out. But I don't see them leave. I ask one of my co-workers, Gus, to call me if he sees anyone come out of the path by the chasm. He says he will and I run as fast as I can to the chasm. I go into the path and go all the way to the bottom. Since Gus didn't call me, I go to the bottom, expecting to see Tris and that guy... Cato. But I don't see anyone. Wait- what? They... They should be down here. I sit down on a nearby rock. I then start to kick on the walls of the small place were I proposed to Tris. Where we shared our first kiss. Where we shared so many happy memories together, and posably no more. I kick at the walls for fifteen more minutes before I sit down and cry. _Tris... where are you?_

Tris POV

Cato comes in twenty minutes after my torture with a tablet. He's laughing and muttering something as he watches. "Hey Tris, look at this. Its your lover looking for you." I grab the tablet and see Tobias running as fast as he can down the path of the chasm. So I'm in some secret room in the chasm. He wouldn't look there if he didn't have some kind of lead. Cato starts to laugh next to me. It switches cameras atomatically. When he gets to our spot, it looks like he lost all hope. He looks around, then sits on a nearby rock. Cato has now broken out into histarical laughter. I touch the screen and feel the tears start to fall. Tobias then gets up and starts kicking the walls, probably hoping that there's some secret door. Cato continues laughing at Tobias' failure in finding a door. Cato is now laying on the bed laughing. I look at Cato with a sick look. "Your sick, ya know that?" He stops laughing and looks at me. He then pushes me off the bed, hard. I fall on the ground and hit my head. He then gets up and starts kicking at my stomach. I guard my stomach protectively as I had relized that I hadn't had my period yet, when I usually have it in the beginning of the month. And its the 23rd. He continues kicking and I start crying. I might have a baby and he's killing it. He's psychotic. He then looks at me, smiles, and rapes me again. After twenty minutes of me crying, he leaves. I tray gets sent down with some food. I look at the tray and see a ham and cheese sandwich, a pickle, and some mac and cheese. I take a bite of the mac and cheese and instintely spit it out. It tastes like shit. I hear Cato's laughter and him say, "I got the freezer stuff for you. Hope you like it!" I taste the sandwich and thank god, it doesn't taste horrible. But the pickle is very sour and gross. Not that I expected a five course meal, but I expected more of an effort to make me a meal if he's going to rape me day by day.

Everyday is the same; he rapes me, beats, shows me a video of Tobias and all our friends trying to find a secret entrence or something, beats me, rapes me again, and gives me the same shitty meal. I cry myself to sleep everyday. Its been three months and nobody has found me. I try to protect my baby, but I don't think it's working. As I realize this, I put my head in my knees and cry. My baby, Tobias' baby, is most likely dead. But then, I feel the faintest little thing in my stomach. I have been doing a good enough job at protecting him or her. I cry for the safety of my baby. Cato will kill my baby when he realizes that I'm pregnant. Since I have no idea if there are cameras in here, I roll over towards the wall and lift what's left of my shirt off my stomach to see if I'm showing. If you didn't know I was pregnant, then you would think I'm starting to gain weight. So I would guess that I'm about... four or five months along. I have a baby in my stomach that probably will die within an hour of being born.

About an hour later, a nurse, it looks like, comes down with some sort of device in her hand. "What are doing?" I ask. She ignores my question, and before I know it, she's lifting my shirt and squirts this cold clear blue stuff on my stomach. Its a portable ultrasound. She then puts the wand thing for the ultrasound on my stomach. She turns it so I can barely see it. I bet Cato hired her not to say anything to anyone, and not show me the ultrasound. I see a little baby sort of figure. "Congratulations. Five and a half months." I hear her say. I had to strain my ears to hear her. When she goes back up, I hear her say, "Your suspisions were correct; she's pregnant." I hear Cato's menacing laugh, and, "This is perfect. I knocked her up. Ya know, I should send him the baby once its born. Raising a baby that's his girlfriend's, but mine! PERFECT!" Well, I guess he's an idiot.

The nurse starts coming every two weeks. She lets me write a note to put with the baby when Tobias gets it. I honestly, don't know how they havn't realized I'm writing a note to Tobias. This is what it says;

Dear my beloved Four,

This is your baby, not Cato's. He thinks its his, but I think its best if we just let him think that. I love you and miss you so much. The nurse who is delivering this note to you is amazingly nice, and is being forced to keep silent by Cato. I also want you to know that you've been looking in the right spot. I don't know exactly where I am, but I know that'm somewhere under the chasm. Cato makes me watch you guys look for me everyday. Its painful, but at least I don't forget what you and our friends look like. I miss you all so much.

Love,

Tris

 **A/N: So how did I do. I'll admit, I did wait a little while on purpose just for suspense sort of purposes. So I have two trips coming up. One trip is to Tennessee, and one to Iowa. And I just found out that I'm starying in Tennessee for only three days! I wouldn't have that much of a problem if I didn't have to sit in a car for 10 HOURS! Then I'll be at my grandparents for the rest of what should have been our trip. Then the Iowa will only be for three days, then I'll be able to update more regularly. So... yeah my summer as been very compicated. So, for the last part of this message, boy, girl, or twins. See ya later my peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been writing, but A. I got grounded and B. I just haven't had the motavation to write. I already have chapter 12 done (except for a name and gender) so once I have this one and chapter 11 done, then I should be putting up two chapters at once. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Four POV

Its been three months since Tris disappeared. I feel miserable everyday looking for her in the chasm. Looking in the chasm path for any secret doors. I know I'm looking in the right spot. Zeke and I take turns watching for anyone entering or exiting the path. I take the day shifts, he takes the night shifts. I barely eat or sleep. When I'm not working, I'm looking for Tris. When I'm not looking for Tris, I'm checking for any possible way to sneak out of the chasm. None of us have any hope to find her, but we still look, trying to find something, anything, that may indicate that she's, at the very least, alive. I look homeless because I barely ever shave and I havn't done my laundry in a while. Christina is doing my laundry today so I don't smell like sweat and dirt anymore. When I try to sleep, I just stare up at my ceiling. And when I do fall asleep, I dream about Tris, and what could be happening to her. I only get maybe one or two hours of sleep if I even do sleep.

Zeke and I start to notice a nurse, by the looks of her clothes, entering the chasm every two weeks with a weird looking device in her hand. We look at each other with hope in our eyes at the third or fourth check. At the fifth, I wait for her under a water fountain. Then when she enters the path, I follow her to where ever the door is. Then she stops suddenly and says, "I know your following me Four. And I won't give away where the door is. Come with me. We walk out of the chasm and towards a part of the compound without cameras. "Listen to me. Tris is alive. Not in a good shape, I'll admit, but alright. I want to give you the location of the door, believe me, I really do. But Cato will kill me if I do. He'll torture and kill me. I know you guys have been checking the video feed to make sure no one comes out of the chasm that didn't go in, but you should just stop that because you won't see anything. At least not for at the very least, two years. He's got so much food up there, its unbelievable. He knows how to make a little bit of food go along way. So don't keep checking the video feed in the control room, because you won't find anything." Then she walks away. I sit there in shock for a minute, then go back to the control room. When I get there, I tell Zeke what the nurse told me. So now we have a small lead, but at the same time, she didn't give us anything.

When we go to lunch, we tell the rest of the gang what the nurse told me. We all look at each other in silence, wondering what to do now. "Well, if this chick isn't going to speak, then there isn't really anything that we can do." Marlene says. "I think we should take a break from look. Not stop all together, just a break. We've been looking for three months straight and we haven't found any thing. You barely eat or sleep! Lets just take a break and focus on work for, at the very least, one month, maybe two." At this I grow furious. "Are you kidding me!? I thought you guess were her friends and you just want to stop looking!" I'm about to go on ranting but Lynn stops me short. "Hey! I don't know about them, but I'm on the verge of getting my apartment taken away! I need to be able to pay for my bills! So I need to work to keep my apartment and to pay my bills! Now just take a break for just two month. Then you can search your little heart out!" We're quite for the rest of the of lunch.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Two Months Later %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The past couple of months have been horrible. Not looking for Tris is practically eating me alive. So when the gang came over and told me that they were ready to look for Tris again, I practically jumped off the couch, then I stumbled back down. I've been drink lots of scotch and whiskey to try to try to keep the pain at bay. But it doesn't really work. Zeke comes over and says, "Woah, woah, woah. First, you got to sober up." I wave him away and say with slured speech, "No, no I-I'm fi-fine. I can look for her. I'm fine." Zeke laughs and says, "Why don't you go to bed and sleep off the alcohol in your system, and ya know, wait until tomorrow. You can dream about find her, okay?" I nod and mumble, "Alright." I lay down on the couch and pass out in ten seconds flat.

In the morning, I feel a pounding in my head. On the coffee table, there is a glass of water and a pill. I take the pill and gussle the water down. All our friends are spralled out across the floor. Probably to make sure I didn't kill myself while I was drunk. I go to the bathroom and throw up, I brush my teeth, and go to get changed, but Uriah is in my bed. I scoff and say, "Typical." I grab the blankets and basically make a bag this Uriah in them. I hear Uriah groan as I pick him up, and yelp as I throw him on the couch. He scrambles to get out of the blankets. When he's able to get out, there is a look of pure fear in his eyes and its pretty funny. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!?" He yells, waking everybody here up. I mumble, "Don't sleep in my bed." I then take the blanket, remake the bed, and get dressed. By the time I exit my room, everyone had already left to change and some of the guys had already come back. The girls are probably all doing their make-up.

half an hour after I've already finished eating, the girls came back. "Sorry we had to do our make-up, take showers, and brush our hair out." We finally leave to look for Tris. We go to the Chasm, once again, and look for hidden passages. "Okay guys, I think we've offically checked all the walls, so look for a trapped door on the ceiling and floors." I say. They all nod and we start to push up at the ceiling in different spots, and move rocks to look for secret handles. I move a rock near the wall and find what looks like a handle. I lift it up and see that sure enough, its a trapped door. "Guys! I found a door! Everyone gets over here at the speed of light. There is a latter connected to the door. I take a deep breath in and put the latter down the hole. I climb down and see a small figure with brown hair and ripped up clothes curled up on a make shift bed. My hope drops once again not Tris. The others start to climb down as well. "Zeke. Shauna. Stay at the top and make sure no one comes and tries to lock us in. Okay?" They nod and climb back up. I start to walk over to the girl, but stop when I hear a soft, "No. No please not agian." I look over at the others and continue to walk over to her. She wimpers a little, but stops when I lightly put a hand on her shoulder. She gasps and turns toward me. She smiles and starts to cry as her hands fly around my neck. "Oh thank you thank you thank you." She says between sobs. I look at the others and shrug. Uriah takes off his jacket and puts it around her. She looks around at us and says, "I'm Ellana. I've been down here for five years." I look at her in disbelief and we all introduce ourselves. "We were looking for my fi- girlfriend when we found that trapped door." I say. I was going to say fiance but, we never really discussed getting married after the break up. She nods and we get her out of there. We take her back to Uriah's apartment and Marlene gave her some of her clothes. "Thanks, um... do you guys have any food here? Cato didn't really give me much. just some pickles, freezer mac and cheese, and a gross ham and cheese sandwich. It was hell in there. Everyday for about two years were the same. He'd rape me, then beat me, show me a video of my boyfriend trying to find me, then he'd send down the nasty food." We all nod. "Wait- Why did the rutine change after two years?" Christina asks. "Um... My boyfriend sort of took an over dose of drugs... so he started beating me more violently." We all look at her with pity in our eyes. Just then, Uriah comes back from the kitchen to get her some food. He had a huge plate filled with grapes, a toasted cheese sandwich, a forth of a dauntless cake, and some vegetables. "Really Uriah? A forth a cake?" He shrugged and said, "Hey, she hasn't had any of this cake in five years. She deserves it." She smiles gratefully at him. ' _If he put this poor girl through that, I can't imagine what he'll put Tris through because we saved Ellana.'_ I think to myself.

 **A/N: Please pick a name and a gender. I'll start doing shout outs to people who pick a name and gender!**

 **Boy: 0**

 **Girl: 0**

 **Twins: 0**

 **Boy: Girls:**

 **Adam: 0 Alexis: 0**

 **Dean: 0 Lexi: 0**

 **Sam: 0 Arizona: 0**

 **Derek: 0 Calliope: 0**

 **Rick: 0 Beth: 0**

 **You have until chapter 12 to vote! I know that's not much time, but I don't really have many ideas for before the baby is born. See you later my peeps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I'm so sorry for not updating. I sort of got myself grounded for loosing an expensive piece of equipment. Oops. :( But its not only that. I'm sort of having some writers block. I really don't have much to go off of anymore. However, I am going to try to write a chapter now, but it might be pretty short. I really need some ideas. If you have any, anything at all, please tell me. I have some ideas for later chapters, but those are for like... 15 and 16. Oh, and I'm moving my deadline for the baby name and gender to chapter 13 or 14. whichever works out better for me. I'll give you guys a heads up next chapter. Anyways, here's to hoping! Oh yeah, and all rights reserved to Veronica Roth. I own nothing! Not the characters or ANYTHING!**

Tris POV

I'm now six months pregnant. Cato comes down for our daily servailance footage torture. He makes me sit up and watch as they serch the floors for a trapped door. I glance up at Cato and notice the uneasiness in his face. Tobias starts moving rocks on the floor to find a crease of something. Then, he finds a handle. Relief rushes through me as I watch everyone rush over to the door. But then some of the relief washes away. He would be down here by now if he found me. I look up at Cato and realize that his face has turn red with anger. Fear starts rushing through me. I quickly look back at the screen and see them bringing a girl up from the door where Uriah's jacket. Cato takes the tablet back and looks at me with fire in his eyes. Through gritted teeth, he says, "You're lucky you're pregnant, or you'd be just about dead by now." He then punches me in the face so hard, I black out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Seven hours later)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

I wake up to a pounding in my head. "Cato, you need to take it easy on her. You're killing her baby." I hear a female voice say. The blow to my head makes the voices hard to here. "What!? How is that possible? I'm feeding her better! I gave her a blanket!" I here a male voice say. The female sighs. "But the way you're treating her. The abuse is what's killing her. Its putting stress on her body, so its putting stress on the baby. Stress isn't good for anyone. But for a pregnant woman? It can kill them both. And if you want to keep her alive after she gives birth to that baby, then you might want to at the very least, keep feeding her how you are right now." After the woman says this, I realize that she must be my nurse. Cato sighs of annoyance and says, "Fine. I'll treat her better until she gives birth." ( **A/N: Just so you know, I have no idea how much of this next medical stuff is correct.** ) I try to open my eyes, but it sends a sharp pain throughout my head. I groan and cluch my head. I hear footsteps coming towards me and a soft voice saying, "Tris, I need you to open your eyes for me so I can make sure you don't have any major brain issues, okay?" I slowly open my eyes as I feel the pain go through my head. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad does your head hurt?" She asks. "Ten." I barely squeak out. My throat is very dry and its hard to talk. "It hurts just to have my eyes open." I continue. "She might have a concusion. She needs pleanty of fluids and rest." The nurse says. Cato looks very aggitated and goes to get me something to drink. He comes back with a bottle of water, and I chug it down. My throat immeadinately feels better. The nurse smiles at me and says, "Now rest. It'll be good for you and the baby." I nod and close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

Four POV

Elana finished the food that Uriah gave her faster than anyone I've ever seen. After she was done with that, she shockingly asked for more. As we stare at her in disbelief, Shauna tells her that she should probably wait a little while or she'll get sick. I have mixed feelings about the fact that we found this girl. Relief because we saved her from more torture and we found out that we need to look at the floors more, and anger because it wasn't Tris we found. Although at least I can sleep tonight knowing that we're one step closer to finding Tris.

Uriah and Marlene give their extra bedroom to her. Uriah has a job on the counsil so he got a bigger apartment. Just to past time, we start to look for something to watch on Netflix when Christina squeals making all of us jump. "I FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE TO GO SHOPPING WITH WHO WON'T COMPLAIN! Elana, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow to get you some new clothes." She says very excitedly. "Oh thank god. I wanted to ask if someone would take me to get some of my own clothes, but I didn't want to sound needy or something. You know?" We all sort of chuckle and finally decide to put in this movie Uriah has called _Zombieland_. It actually turned out to be really great. It was funny and had awesome actors and actresses in it. When it ends, we look at the time and realize that its nearly midnight. But that's only because we took several bathroom breaks and snack breaks. And each time we paused the movie because none of us, not even Uriah strangely, had ever seen it before. So we all head home and go to bed.

 **Next Morning**

I was shocked by how amazingly I slept, considering I didn't take anything to help of make me sleep. I get changed and go down to breakfast. Everyone except Christina and Elana, is already there. When I get there, Uriah says, "As you have probably already guessed, Christina came over at 5:00 in the morning to take Elana shopping. However Christina had to wait another half hour every annoyed because Elana wanted a shower. So we might not see them all day." At that moment, Elana comes running over and hides under the table and tells us to act natural. "Elana, why are you hiding under the table?" Zeke asks trying not to burst out laughing. "You know, I love shopping, don't get me wrong. But Christina, she's like an animal when it comes to shopping! She kept talking about these brands that I didn't even know existed! Then would drag me to a store that she knew sold them, and buy me ten things from JUST THAT BRAND. I mean, she's already bought me twenty dresses, fifty shirts, fifty pairs of pants, and thirty pairs of shoes! Oh shit she's coming! Don't talk to me she's coming!" Elana whispers almost all in one breath. Christina marches over looking very annoyed. "Have you guys seen Elana? She ran away just as we were going into Dauntless Beauty." We shake our heads. "Maybe she went back to our place. We gave her a key for if she needed to get in." Marlene says. Christina says a quick thanks and heads off to Uriah and Marlene's. As soon as she's out of sight, we tell Elana that its okay to come out. "Oh thank god." she says. "I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I like Christina, but that's just a little to much shopping for me. I don't need anymore clothes." "Actually Dauntless Beauty is a make-up store. But you should probably go there with either Marlene or me. Lynn isn't really into make-up so you probably shouldn't go with her. She'll just tell you that everything looks good on you. And Christina will buy you more make-up than she bought you clothes." Shauna tells her. But then, as if she's fucking Hudini, Christina pops up right behind us. "What the hell Elana! We were just going to get you make-up! Come on." Elana sighs and says, "Um Christina, I think I've done enough shopping for today. Its only 9:30 and you've already bought me 120 pieces of clothing. I can't imagine what will happen at the make-up store. " We all start to slink back waiting for an explosion, but one doesn't acure. She just takes some deep breathes and says, "Okay, that's fine. We'll just have to go shopping with all the girls some time so they can control me." She then goes in line and gets some food.

Christina POV

As soon as Elana told me she wanted to be done shopping for the day, I wanted to explode and force her to go shopping with me like I was able to do with Tris. But then I reminded myself several times that she was held captive for five years and I needed to give her a break. I can't explode on her for at least five months. So I just take some breathes and tell that all of us girls will have a shopping day at some point and go get some food. I have to pinch my arm a couple of times and take some more deep breathes to keep myself from turning around and forcing her to go shopping with me. _Stay strong Christina, remember, she was held captive by some rapist for several years._ I keep tell myself.

Four POV

We all stare at Christina in amazment, wondering what she's telling herself to keep from exploding on this poor girl. "Okay why are you guys staring at her in such amazment?" We all do sort of a nervous chuckle and I begin to explain to Elana Christina's first explosion on Tris. "The first or second time Christina took Tris on a shopping trip, after lunch, Tris wanted to stop for the day. They hadn't gotten to at least ten of the stores yet. Now, since they had been friends for the longest time already, she had no problem exploding on her. She was practically screaming at Tris' face because she wasn't done shopping yet. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared. Some people were snickering, some were pitying her, and some were trying to continue what they were doing, but couldn't because it was so funny. After about twenty min-" "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO PICK BETWEEN A CHEESE BURGER AND A NORMAL HAMBURGER? SERIOUSLY JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!" We here Christina yelling at some dude in line. "And that is Christina letting off some steam. Um anyways After about twenty minutes, Tris finally gave in and finished shopping with her. So my guess is that since you were held captive for five years, she didn't want to hold you captive for another day. Give it a few months in, my guess being four months, she'll be willing to blow up at you. just wait." Elana, not knowing how to react to this story, just nods her head, and asks, "Why are there hamburgers for breakfast?" We all laugh at this somewhat random question, then Zeke answers, "I think its because its about 9:30 now and that's when they start setting up for lunch. They still have some pancakes and waffles left sometimes so, ya know you can possibly still have a breakfast, but I wouldn't get your hopes up to much." Christina comes back with alot of food on her tray, sighs and say, "This hasn't been the most exciting day ever." and starts eating. About five minutes later, Elana says, "I'll make you a deal Christina. You can buy me FIVE things at Dauntless Beauty BUT THAT'S IT! Deal?" Christina instintly brightens up and is about to say deal but instead says, "Can we change that to ten? That store is just huge and we would honestly be less likely to leave if the number was five." Elana shakes Christina's and says, "Deal." and they head off to Dauntless Beauty. "Damn. I never thought I'd see the day when someone was able to nagotionate with Christina about shopping. We all nod in agreement.

Once Elana and Christina got back, we went to Max's office to get her a job. She tells Max everything that happened, including what happened with her boyfriend. He clicks some stuff on his computer and asks what her full name is. "Elana Marie Gilbert." ( **A/N: That's right, that's a Vampire Diaries reference** ) He types on his computer and says, "I'm sorry about this, but there have been some people who are factionless trying to get into the factions by making up sob stories so we need to look up people's names sometimes now." We nod in somewhat understanding. He starts muttering to himself everything on her file. "Lets see here... Elana Marie Gilbert. Adopted Parents: Grayson Gilbert(Deceased) and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert(Deceased) Biological Parents: Isobel Flemming(Deceased) and John Gilbert(deceased) Sibling: None Other relatives:Jermey Gilbert(Cousin and in Erudite)( **A/N: I couldn't live with him being dead so evertime I watch I pretend that he just went off to live in some other state** ) Faction: Transfer from Erudite to Dauntless. Other Information: Missing at the date of 3030." He then looks up and says, "Alright just one last question; How did your adoptive parents die?" She takes a deep breath and says, "About seven years ago, they were driving here to see me on visiting day because I called them and said I missed them, they got into a car crash on a bridge. The train wasn't working that day or I would have gone myself." ( **A/N: All rights reserved to the creators of Vampire Diaries. I OWN NOTHING** )He half smiles and says, "I'm sorry for stirring up hard memories, but people don't often take the time to memorize that sort of stuff. And you mentioned part that wasn't even in here. Okay so now what we're going to do is take just one week, and have you throw knives, shoot guns, fight, and go through your fear landscape. Just because you were gone for five years and you might be rusty. If someone attacked you again and you tried to shoot them you wouldn't want to find out that you aren't so good at aiming at that point in time now would you? It could be like riding a bike for all we know. Anyways, after that week, you can pick a job. And I'll just give an apartment now." He then picks up a key and says, "You have apartment... 462." then he hands her the key. "Thank you so much Max. You have no idea how much this means to me." he smiles and nods. As we're about to leave, Max says, "Oh wait! Can one of you... 'train' her, I guess would be the word for it. I just don't think Eric is the person to do the job." Lynn raises her hand and says, "I'll do it. I mean I barely show up to work anyways. The only reason I don't get fired is because my boss doesn't give a fuck. Seriously he just started giving us weekly salaries. I get payed 50 dollars per week." Max chuckles and says, "Alright, its settled. Lynn will be your personal 'trainer' for the week." We walk out happy that everything worked out. I watch Ellana's face, and see that she doesn't look even the littlest bit nervous or scared. So either she's not Divergent, or really good at acting. Next we go to find her apartment, and realize its across the hall from Uriah and Marlene's aprtment. The apartment system is all fucked up because on the left of the hallways are the normal sized, one bedroom apartments, and on the right side, are the bigger two or more bedroom apartments. So we're able to move all her stuff from Uriah and Marlene's to her's in about five minutes, also because all her stuff was still in bags.

After we're done with that, we realize its 5:30. So we go and eat dinner, then go and look for Tris some more. We find nothing and head home around 10:30. We accidentally opened up Elana's old cell, so we put waterproof spray paint over it. We all have been sleeping a little better since we found Elana. Elana gave us some hope of finding Tris.

 **A/N: Please pick a name and a gender. I'll start doing shout outs to people who pick a name and gender!**

 **Boy: 0**

 **Girl: 0**

 **Twins: 0**

 **Boy: Girls:**

 **Adam: 0 Alexis: 0**

 **Dean: 0 Lexi: 0**

 **Sam: 0 Arizona: 0**

 **Derek: 0 Calliope: 0**

 **Rick: 0 Beth: 0**

 **You have until chapter 13 or 14 to vote! I know that's not much time, but I don't really have many ideas for before the baby is born. And I have to say, its quite a bit long than I expected. And finally, IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS! See you later my peeps!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Great news! I finally got an idea! So baby(s) are born this chapter, but you'll have to wait until next chapter for gender(s) and name(s). Okay, so… enjoy!**

Tris POV

My due date is nearly here, which really scares me. I'm scared for his or her safety… and my own. But what's worse is that I'll maybe see his or her face once. I won't be able to watch his or her grow up, say his or her first word, loose his or her first tooth, or know what faction she chooses. I won't even know what his or her name is. I start to cry. "Oh, I miss you so much Tobias." I say to myself. That's when I feel it: my water broke. I gasp, knowing this is the moment that I will lose this beautiful human being that Tobias and I made. "CATO! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I scream. Cato comes down with a blanket and a basket. "Shit. CHLOE! GET THAT NURSE CHICK! TRIS IS HAVING THIS BABY NOW!" The nurse gets here five minutes later, and I've had three contractions already. It feels like I'm on fire. I scream in pain as another contraction comes. "Okay Tris, I just need you to take deep breaths, can you do that for me? How far apart are your contractions?" I think for a minute, then say, "Around 45 minutes apart." She takes a deep breath. "Okay Tris, on the next contraction, I need you to push. Ready? And… PUSH!" I push as hard as and scream as loud as I can. "I NEED FOUR!"

Four POV

We're searching for Tris when we hear a very, very faint scream. "I NEED FOUR!" As we all come to realization that it was Tris, I start to look more frantically, but we find nothing. The screaming continues for hours upon hours. _Its okay Tris, I'm coming, baby._ I keep telling myself. As the screaming continues, I feel tears form in my eyes. Christina as already curled up in a ball, crying over the fact that we can do nothing at this moment to help Tris. Will is next to her, trying to keep it together while we continue to listen to Tris' screaming. Then, it stops suddenly. _No, no she isn't… dead. She can't be._ Everyone has stopped now, assuming the stop of the screaming means… But she can't be. I don't know what I'll do if she is. Lynn comes up to me and carefully places a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe…" her voice breaks and she clears her throat, trying not to cry. "Maybe we should go home for the day." I look at her over my shoulder and nod my head. I help Chris and Will up as Uriah helps Marlene up, but then she falls back to the ground, crying. And that sets everyone else off. I can't hold the tears back anymore. I slide down the wall and cry. We just sit there for about half an hour, then we try to compose ourselves and go back to our apartments.

Tris POV

When the baby is finally out, I feel another contraction. Two? I look at the nurse. "Twins?" She looks shocked, but still nods her head. Cato looks at her frustrated, "How did you miss an entire other baby?" She looks back at him and says, "Although uncommon, it does happen. The second baby hides near the back, so that we can't see him or her when we do the ultra sound." As another two hours go by, I try to pretend Tobias is right next to me as I push this baby out. My hearing becomes muffled and vision blurry. "The first… is… and the… is…" I'm so tired, I can't even ask her to repeat the genders, but I am able to squeeze out the words "… hold… them?" She looks at me, and is about to come over with them, but then Cato stops her with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Tris is too weak to hold her children. She needs rest." This makes me furious. "You… will not… take… my children… away from… me…" I get up and throw a punch at his face. I hit his jaw, but it was so weak. I'm too weak to fight him. But even though the punch was nothing, it still makes him mad. " _Tsk tsk tsk._ Now Tris, you should know better than to try and pull shit like that. Especially after giving birth to two beautiful children. Now you will never know anything about them. I was about to give you their genders, but that was a no no, what you just did there. Say bye bye to your kids, forever. Can't stand anymore. I stumble backwards onto the makeshift. "No, no please. I need to see them…" and everything goes black.

 **A/N: Oh dang! So how was it? Yeah or nay? So just one more chapter and we are down to the last FOUR names. Please pick two please! So shout out to** _Guest and Mit456_ **for picking twins or not, names, and genders. And shout out to** __ **for reviewing. Okay so I've got plenty of ideas for a while… at least I hope so… anyways, here are the names and gender options left. I just need one more vote, then I'll probably have names for them.**

 **1 Boy, 1 girl: 2**

 **2 Girls: 0**

 **2 Boys: 0**

 **Boys: Girls:**

 **Adam: 1 Alexis: 1 (Nickname Lexi)**

 **Rick: 1 Arizona: 1**

 **Also, check out my stories on my Wattpad account. My user name is SuperDivergentLover1. Please give me some advice on my stories,** **Forbidden Love; A Divergent Story** **and** **Two People, One Story** **.**

 _ **Keep calm and read fanfictions.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout Out to…**

 **WeirdWonder25**

 **And a special Shout Out to…**

 **JODICATHERINE FOR THE FINAL VOTE!**

 **Thanks for reviewing and giving names/genders!**

Four POV

I wake up to a baby crying. I try to go back to sleep, but the crying doesn't stop. I go outside, ready to tell someone to yell at someone and find two babies on my doorstep. I look down the hallway and see no one. Then I realize there's a note in one of the baskets. I take the babies inside and read the note and realize its from Tris.

 _Dear my beloved IV,_

 _These are your babies. Cato thinks they're his because the nurse told him I was two months along, not four when he found out, and I think we should keep it that way. I didn't even know until then. Anyways, I have a list of names for them on the back. I love and miss you so much. Cato says that he's going to keep me alive as long as possible so that he can torture you as long as possible. The nurse that was taking care of me helped me get this letter to you. I couldn't let you think or worry about whether or not Cato knocked me up. I need you to do me one favor that I don't think you'll have a hard time following; NEVER STOP LOOKING. Not only for my sake, but for your own. I overheard Cato and Chloe talking saying that it looked like you guys were losing hope, getting ready to stop looking. And if you guys didn't keep looking, they wouldn't have anymore use for me. And your torture would be able to end at some point. I love you more than life itself._

 _VI_

She's alive. As soon as I finish reading the letter, I call everyone and tell them to get over here now. As soon as each one gets to my apartment, they see the twins and I hand each of them the letter. Christina is the first to speak. "So… Tris was… pregnant before she got kidnapped, and Cato thinks the babies are his?" I look up at her from where I had sat down, nod my head and say, "Yeah, that's what it says in the letter. And whatever we do, we have to keep looking. At some point, we will find her." We all stay silent for a few minutes. Then Marlene says, "So, what are you going to name them?" I look at my beautiful Daughter and my handsome Son. I decide on Alexis and Adam. I pick up Alexis and say, "This is Alexis, and my son is Adam." I pause for a minute and look into Alexis's eyes. I laugh and say with tears in my eyes, "She has her hair, and an amazing mix of our eyes. They look like that lake by Misloo Island, Indonesia." **(A/N: Look up** **MISOOL ISLAND, RAJA AMPAT PAPUA, INDONESIA. I looks awesome!)** I smile at her, then look at Christina and say, "You girls need to go out and buy some baby stuff. Clothes, food, cribs, and… anything else babies need, please." They nod and head out to go shopping. Then I look the guys in our group. "I actually don't know what I should do with you guys." I say. Then Uriah gets up and says, "I'm going to go get food for US. I'll bribe the chef into giving me a whole cake." We all share a chuckle, then he is off to get the food. I look back down at Alexis, and realize that she has fallen asleep. Then Adam starts fussing. I set Alexis down and pick Adam up. He has Tris' eyes and my hair. I look at Zeke and Will, realizing that they have been staring at me for the past five minutes. I then turn on the T.V. and find a movie to watch. We decide on _Shawshank Redemption_ which turned out to be an incredible and funny movie. Adam fell asleep in my arms about half way through the movie. Uriah came back when we were about a quarter of the way through. We actually started to worry about the girls for about five seconds before we remembered that Christina is with them and she is probably preventing them from leaving whatever baby store they found. Five HOURS after they left, they finally return with several bags full of clothes, diapers, baby formula, some toys, and three guys come in with two cribs and a play crib thing, plus some other stuff that I cut Chris of short of listing. The guys and I start building the cribs while the girls change Alexis and Adam into some clothes and Chris teaches me how to change a diaper. After two hours of struggling with the damn directions, we finally finish the cribs. Next, we decide that Marlene, Christina, Will, and Shauna will be rotating 'nightshifts' here helping me with the twins. We don't trust Zeke or Uriah with kids, no offense to them and Lynn said herself that she doesn't like kids in the least. It is now nearly 9:00, and we are all exhausted. Christina stays here first, since she is shockingly good with kids. But at the same time, its not that shocking because she has a younger sister. Tori has off of work tomorrow, so she'll be babysitting while we look for Tris some more. Today was a very long day. I'm still in shock that Tris was pregnant and I – we didn't even know about it. I shut my eyes and fall asleep within minutes.

 _*************************************** Dream ****************************************_

 _I'm sitting on the couch, watch some unknown show with Tris, Alexis, and Adam. Then the room starts to turn. Adam and Alexis start crying. Then I hear Tris' voice. "You're just like your father. Look what you've done to me, to our FAMILY! I should have known. I mean, why would someone be so afraid of turning into someone they're not? Its because you ARE HIM?" I feel tears forming in my eyes as I say, "Please baby, don't do this. I love you. I love our kids. I would never hurt you or them." She laughs then says, "No? Well, then what do you call this…" She then turns around and lifts up her shirt. There are scars on her back, just like mine, except hers look newer. No, no I couldn't have done this. I could never… "That's right Four, you did this to me. I don't know why I ever loved you."_

 _************************************* End Dream **************************************_

I wake with a jolt. I look at the clock; 2:46AM. I lay back down and put a hand on my forehead and drag my hand down my face. I then get out of bed and pick up Alexis and Adam, and set them on the bed next to me. "I promise," I whisper, "I'll never let anything happen to you." I give them both a kiss on the head and fall back asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Morning %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I wake up around 7:30 with my beautiful children still next to me. I get up and put them back in their cribs. I walk into the kitchen and start making myself breakfast. I don't feel like going down to the dining hall today. I wake Christina up around 8:00 so we can look for Tris. She eats here because I, still out of habit made enough food for both me and Tris. Tori arrives 15 minutes later and I start to show her where everything is. "You know Four, you might want to think about getting a bigger apartment for after you find Tris. I'm sure you guys will want some alone time at night without having to send the babies off to someone else's house." I roll my eyes, then say, "Alright Tori, I'll think about it." Right before we leave, she says, "Hey, I really do have faith that you'll find her. I mean, knowing how strong your love for her and her love for you is, I'm surprised your brains aren't linked." I give a small chuckle and say bye and thank you to Tori. I really hate leaving Alexis and Adam, but they need their mother. As we're walking down to the chasm to meet up with everyone else, I have an idea. "Hey Christina, what if we hacked into the video cameras in the chasm? I mean… remember when I tried to follow that nurse into the chasm, but she stopped because she knew I was following her? Well there must have been cameras because she there was no way you would have seen or heard me." A light gleams in her eyes and we run the rest of the way down to the chasm. I tell the others my idea and so Will and Zeke head down to the control room while the rest of us keep looking, just in case. They try all day, but Will said it was a more complicated code than he's ever seen before, but with another day or two, he would get in, and we'd be able to see where Tris is.

Tris POV

I wake up… who knows how much time has passed. But then I start to cry. I'll never hold my babies. Never know if they're two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. I'll never even get to see their faces. All I'll ever know about them is that they're mine and Tobias'. I try to sit up, but shooting pain goes through my stomach. I wish I could just get out of this hell. I just want Tobias and my friends and my kids. I want a good meal and my home back. Cato sends down my meal for the day. I slept for a full day? I crawl over to the tray and take it off the piece of wood he sends down with it. I bring it back over to my makeshift bed and start to eat. So that I can stay alive, he's been feeding me a little better. I still get the nasty pickles, and shitty ham and cheese sandwich, except the bread is better quality, but he also gives me an apple, some broccoli, and a little bit of milk. I'm sure this will go on for a month or two, then a more violent torture will start again. I've start informally praying that I'll be found. And by that I mean the, 'please find me Tobias. I want us to be a family.' I want to get married to Tobias as soon as I get out of here.

The next two days are the same, my one meal, video of Tobias searching for me, beating, and then rape. I start to fall asleep, but then I hear gun fire. The hatch opens and Cato comes down with a gun in hand. He then shoots me in the stomach. I scream in pain as the blood starts pooling out. Next Tobias comes down. "Tobias…" I whisper. He shoots Cato then comes over to me. The edges of my vision start to go black. I faintly hear, "Its okay Tris, I'm here. We're going to save you baby." Then everything goes black.

 **A/N: AAAAAAHHHHH! I'm sure that is the sound some of you are making right now. I'll try to update soon, but I probably won't because I'll be at my dad's house and he… doesn't particularly enjoy us being on our devices instead of spending time with him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back bitches! I know I haven't updated in a while and some of you might be tearing your hair over this damn story, but school has been pretty stressful, I'm sick, and always tired. And I honestly didn't help my situation very much by doing two hours' worth of Just Dance. By the way, did you know that you can burn up to 800 calories from that? On Just Dance 2014 they have this option called Just Sweat, and it counts how long you've been dancing and how many calories you've lost. Its awesome! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _ **Previously on No War Divergent Story**_

 _ **Four POV**_

 _ **I wake up to a baby crying. I try to go back to sleep, but the crying doesn't stop. I go outside, ready to tell someone to yell at someone and find two babies on my doorstep. I look down the hallway and see no one. Then I realize there's a note in one of the baskets. I take the babies inside and read the note and realize its from Tris.**_

 **Dear my beloved IV,**

 **These are your babies. Cato thinks they're his because the nurse told him I was two months along, not four when he found out, and I think we should keep it that way. Anyways, I have a list of names for them on the back. I love and miss you so much. I couldn't let you think or worry about whether or not Cato knocked me up. I need you to do me one favor; NEVER STOP LOOKING. I overheard Cato and Chloe talking saying that it looked like you guys were losing hope, getting ready to stop looking. And if you guys didn't keep looking, they wouldn't have any more use for me. And your torture would be able to end at some point.**

 **VI**

 _ **She's alive.**_

 _ **Tris POV**_

 _ **The hatch opens and Cato comes down with a gun in hand. He then shoots me in the stomach. I scream in pain as the blood starts pooling out. Next Tobias comes down. "Tobias…" I whisper. He shoots Cato then comes over to me. The edges of my vision start to go black. I faintly hear, "Its okay Tris, I'm here. We're going to save you baby." Then everything goes black.**_

Four POV

While Zeke and Will are still trying to hack the cameras, we keep looking. Our search fails for two days, but then I get a text from Zeke and Will that they had finally hacked their system and they're on their way, but first they're getting some clothes and blankets for her, remember what Elana was like when we found her. They get here in three minutes flat, and head down to the bottom of the Chasm. Then they move a huge rock, which is apparently fake. We all smile at each other, and hop down with our guns in hand. We first see Chloe, and I shoot her before she can grab her gun. This place is surprisingly big, so we split up, Christina, Zeke, Will, and I go left, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn go right. Not 30 seconds after we split up, I see a guy that Tris did a tattoo on the day before she was captured. He must be Cato. I him remember because she said that he want a really strange tattoo that I can't even remember now. I shoot at him, but he drops into the hole too quickly. I tell Zeke and Christina to go get the others asI start running to the door, and when I hear a gunshot go off, I run faster and drop down into the door. I shoot Cato, then grab Tris. He shot her in the stomach. I hear he faintly say my name. I keep my voice steady as I say, "Its okay Tris, I'm here. We're going to save you baby." Tris closes her eyes as I pick her up. _No, no Tris you can't die on me baby, please just stay with me._ I don't even glance at Cato's dead body as I pass him. Zeke is at the entrance to small room. I pass Tris up to him so that I can get out. As soon as I get up, I take one of the blankets and wrap it around her gunshot wound. I then take Tris and we start to run. Once we get out of there, I start to run as fast as I can, maneuvering around people. I get to the infirmary and yell for some doctors. I tell them that she get shot in the stomach and passed out. I try to go with them, but a nurse holds me back, saying that they need to put her though surgery to get the bullet. So I stand there for a few minutes, until everyone else gets here. When they get here, Christina says right away, "Why… are you… still… out here." They're all panting like crazy from running as fast as they can. I stay silent for a minute, then say, "They took her into surgery to take out the bullet." I'm still looking down the hall where they took Tris. We're all silent for a minute, then Christina comes in front of me and says, "Um… Four… Why-Why don't you-we sit down?" I stay there for a minute, then go ever to a chair and sit down. I sit down in a chair and just stare at the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I see them start looking at each other with concern. But they don't say anything and just sit down with me. Zeke sits on my right and Christina on my left. Zeke pats my back and says very quietly, "She's going to be okay." But he doesn't sound like he's convinced himself.

Two hours later, one of the doctors who took Tris to the surgery comes out. I get up and ask, "How is she?" He sighs and says, "Well, she suffered a lot of trauma. The bullet nearly hit her spinal cord, but luckily for her, it didn't. She had a lot of damage to her ribs. Five of them were cracked, one was broken. When— if she wakes up, she'll need lots of food and sleep. But for now, there's nothing that we can do except keep her on life support." I start to nod, then realize that he said _if_ she wakes up. "Wait a minute, you said IF she wakes up. You're telling me that there's nothing you can do for her?" I hear my voice starting to get louder. "Four you have to understand; she lost a lot of blood. The bullet penetrated some organs and, like I said before, it nearly hit her spinal cord. I'm sorry. But you can see her." He says calmly. I take a deep breath and nod. We follow him through a few hallways, then we get to her room. I go straight to her side. "Tris." I put a hand on her head and kiss her forehead. I then grab her hand and sit down in the chair next to her bed. The doctor goes to get more chairs for the others, as there was only one in here. "I promise, I'll never leave your side." I say to Tris. She looks so peaceful, except for the tube going down her throat.

###### Five months later ######

Tris still hasn't woken up. Christina brings Alexis and Adam here and home every day so that I don't have to leave her. Although she has convinced me to go home to change and take a shower at least every other day. The doctor has brought up letting her "move on", but, as you can imagine, I nearly flipped out. In fact I would have if Christina wasn't there to answer him for me. I barely sleep because I don't want to miss it if she wakes up at night. I hate having to live without her. Christina comes over with Alexis and Adam, except she looks strangely happy. When everyone else is here, stands up and says, "Everyone, we have something to tell you. I'm pregnant! Three months along." We all smile and congratulate her. Zeke and Uriah give Will a high five while I just congratulate him. Elana has come by a few times as well to give Tris flowers, even though she doesn't really know her.

She stopped by yesterday to give Tris. "You know Four," She had said, "even though Tris is in a coma, you're both really lucky. You didn't give up on… well life, and you saved her." I smiled at her and thanked her.

At noon, everyone goes to get some food, and I start to feed Alexis and Adam. I just finish burping Alexis, when I hear a gasp. I look up at Tris and see that her eyes are wide open and filled with terror. I call for a nurse to take the tube out of her mouth. As soon as it's out she launches herself up off the bed and into my arms, sobbing. "I thought I was never going to see you again." We stay like this for a minute before the nurse tells us she needs to do examine her. Tris regrettably lets go and lets the nurse do a checkup. After she's done, Tris looks back over at me, then at Alexis and Adam. She gasps, and covers her mouth. I smile at her and pick up Adam. I haven't fed him yet, so I'm going to have Tris feed him. "This is Adam, our son." I give Adam to Tris, who is almost crying. I then pick up Alexis and say, "Our daughter, Alexis." I watch Tris with Adam for a few seconds, then say, "You know, I haven't fed Adam yet. Would you like to?" She smiles up at me and says, "Of course." I give her the bottle of baby formula. "I never thought I'd see them. Cato wouldn't let me see them once, or even know their genders." The tears start streaming down her face. I hug her and kiss the top of her head. "Hey, its alright. I'll never let anything happen to you again." She looks up from Adam to me and smiles. "He has your eyes, Tris." I say with a smile. "And your hair." She says in reply. I look down at Adam, who is looking up at Tris with wonder in his eyes. I still have Alexis in my arms. I look at her and say, "Alexis, Adam, this is your mommy." Tris gives a small laugh as she looks up at Alexis. Then she says, "She has an amazing mix of our eyes. I don't think I've ever seen that before." I look into Alexis' eyes and say, "That's what I said when I first saw them too. And she has your hair." Adam finishes his bottle, and I start to show Tris how to burp him. We talk about what has happened while she was locked up by Cato, when everyone gets back laughing. Then Christina stops dead in her tracks. They all stop for a second, then run over to her side, giving her hugs. Tris starts laughing and Christina is cry. After the reunion is done, Christina gives Tris the news that she's pregnant. They talk about baby names for a little while, then Tris starts to yawn, though she tries to hold it back. I smile at her and say, "Hey guys? I think she needs some rest." She looks at me and says, "No I don't. I'm fine." I smile at her and say, "Honey, you were kidnapped, tortured, shot, and just woke up from a five month coma. You need rest." She groans, but gives in knowing that I wasn't going to let her not sleep. I tell Christina to take Adam and Alexis back to our apartment for their nap. I stay with Tris, obviously. After everyone has left she says, "Tobias, can you crawl in the bed with me?" I smile at her and say, "Of course." When I get into the bed, she curls up against my chest and says, "I love you Tobias, so much." I smile at her and say, "I love you too, Tris."

Cato POV

NO! Why do they have to have some fucking Erudite with them? I'm glad I put on the bullet proof vest today, otherwise I'd be dead. Unfortunately, Chloe did not put her vest on, so she's dead. I just had a feeling that I'd need. I'm just glad I got to destroy Four's happiness once and for all before they left. I'm surprised by how well the fake blood strapped to the vest worked though, otherwise he probably would have done another shot to the head. I just wish my sister wasn't so stupid and actually listened to me. I told her to put on the vest, that I had a feeling in my gut we'd need it but she just said, 'no we'll be fine. How the hell would they find us anyways?' Well, I guess I'm going to have to do the rest of this on my own.

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! So how did you guys like the surprise ending? How'd you like the chapter in general? Good? Bad? Leave a comment and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Peace out!**

 _ **Keep calm and Carry on my Wayward Son**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I almost had two days in a row, but ran out of ideas around 900 words. And then there was school, homework, and just stuff. So I'm going to try to make this one my longest ever! I don't have anything else to say today, so… here you go! Oh and no shout outs today.**

Tris POV

 _I wake to a pounding in my head. I open my eyes and see that I'm in the cell that Cato put me in. No. "NO! No I can't be here again!" I scream with tears in my eyes._

" _Well too bad, because you are." I look behind me and see Cato sitting on the bed. I didn't even realize that I was on the floor until now. Cato starts laughing sadistically, undoing his belt. He starts to hit me with it, again and again and again._

 _I don't know how long it goes on for, but it feels like hours. I scream in pain with every lash. I try to protect my face from the lashing, but it doesn't help much. Then the hitting just… stops. I look up and see that he's vanished. I try to get up, but there's too much pain. I just lay here, in a puddle of my own blood._

 _I feel the blood seeping out of the cuts from the belt, feel myself getting tired. I close my eyes for a few seconds, but when I open them, Cato is standing on the other five feet from me with a gun in hand. He holds the gun up and shoots my arm. I scream in pain. "Tris." He says. He shoots my leg, then says my name again. And finally, he shoots my stomach, but not before I here, "Tris. Wake up baby please."_

I jolt awake to Tobias shaking me gently with a look of worry in his eyes. Tears are streaming down my face. I bury my face in the pillow, not wanting to think about the nightmare. I sob into the pillow once before Tobias gently grabs my shoulder and lifts my face away from the pillow. I still feel the pain of the belt all over my body. I go to Tobias' shoulder and sob into it. As he brushes a hand down my hair, whispering soothing nothings into my ear, I rub my arms, trying to get the ghost of the blood off my body, but it doesn't work.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I shake my head no. I feel him nod against my head. The pain eventually goes away, and I feel my eyes start to get heavy. I start to lay back down, and Tobias lays down with me. He lays down on his back and I put my head back on his shoulder, and curl up against his body like before. He wraps a protective arm around my body. The scent of his body makes me feel safe, so I take several deep breaths in. "If the bad dreams come again, I'll fight them off for you."

I laugh a little and ask, "With what?"

"With my bare hands, of course." He replies. I smile and drift peacefully back to sleep.

When wake up and Tobias is still asleep, with one arm still wrapped protectively around my body. I close my eyes, enjoying this peaceful moment. I look over Tobias' body at the clock: 9:46. A nurse comes in, probably to do a checkup or something. When she sees Tobias' sleeping body, she mouths the words, 'should I go?' I shake my head and wave her over.

When she is at my side, she whispers, "This will only take a second." First she does that thing where she shines the flashlight in my eyes. Then she tests my reflexes, then she has me say 'ah'. Finally, she has to check my scars, to make sure they aren't infected anymore. Tobias starts to turn as I get out of the bed. When she's finally done, she says, "So it looks like your few bruises that are still left are healing well, and you're overall in healthy shape. Except you haven't eaten yet, and you had lost a lot of weight because of food depravation. So you'll need to eat a lot more and Dr. Sheppard wants to keep you here for one more day before sending you home okay?"

I nod and say thank you with a smile. When she leaves, I crawl back into the bed and kiss Tobias on the forehead, then the cheek, and he wakes up when I kiss his lips. He kisses me back, and opens his eyes when I pull away.

He smiles and says, "That's a nice way to wake up." I laugh and kiss him again. After we're done, I tell him what the nurse told me. All our friends show up around 10:30. Tobias and I ate around 10 o'clock. We found some show about this girl named Emma who apparently is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but doesn't know that because they sent her to 'our world' to avoid the curse that the Evil Queen put on the Enchanted Forest, where all the fairy tale characters that we know are from. It's really interesting. ( **A/N: Check Once Upon a Time on Netflix or something, it's an amazing show. Except season 3, they sort of went downhill on that season. But the rest are great.** ) At 7:00, Christina comes with a girl at her side. She seems kind of shy. She's a little bit taller than I am. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Christina is laughing at how shy she is.

I faintly hear, "Come on she'll love you, I promise." The girl finally gives in and walks over here, seemingly unwilling. "Um, hi I'm Elena. Your friends have helped me out a lot. I'm sure you know, from Cato's videos, um, they saved me from… well practically death." She says quietly.

I smile and say, "Hi I'm Tris. Glad to meet you." We sit in a sort of awkward silence, then the doctor comes saying visiting hours are over. Tobias is allowed to stay so that he doesn't flip his shit at them and I don't freak out. I ask for a little snack and a glass of ice water from a passing nurse and she, of course, says yes. Tobias and I sit in a comfortable quiet while we wait. The nurse comes back with a small slice of dauntless cake, a few pieces of pineapple, and some broccoli. I eat the pineapple and broccoli first, so I can savor the amazing taste of the cake.

Tobias steals a few pieces, and we laugh together each time. I'm very tired so I'm not surprised by how funny I'm finding everything. I yawn and we start to settle into comfortable sleeping positions. As I lay my head on his shoulder, he says, "Tris, do you think I could take you on a date sometime in the next week?"

I look up at him and smile. "Yeah, I think I would like that." I smile back, and we share a kiss. The past, almost year has been hell, but I think it's possible that things can start looking up.

Tobias POV

Thankfully, Tris slept through the night without a sound. I wake up a few minutes before her. I look down at her, loving how peaceful she looks. I don't want to wake her from the peaceful state she's in. I look at the clock and see that its 9:30. A few minutes later, Christina comes in with the kids in their stroller. When she comes over to the side of the bed, I take Adam and Alexis out and put them next to Tris. I put Adam near Tris' face and give her a kiss. Then I look at Adam, point at him and kiss her again. Tris turns a little, but doesn't wake up. Adam crawls over to Tris' faces and gives her a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. At this her eyes flutter open. Adam laughs, pleased by the effect of his kiss. Tris laughs too, wiping the spit off her cheek.

She smiles up at me as she says, "Good morning." I smile back at her and say it back. I kiss her as Alexis tries to stand up and balance on the bed. We look at Alexis as her attempts to stand up fail. Tris sits up, then reaches over and picks up Alexis. Alexis smiles at Tris, and Tris smiles back. "Hi." Tris says, "Are you happy to see your mama?"

Alexis laughs as she says, "Mama." Tris gasps as Alexis tries the word again. Adam starts laughing and sort of jumping while he's sitting. Tris hands Alexis over to me and grabs Adam.

"Hi baby. Are you happy that you got to wake up mama?" she says. He laughs again as she tickles his belly as it starts to growl. I hand her the bottle as she puts him in a better position for feeding him. Tris looks over at Christina, remembering that she's still here, and says, "You know Christina, in a few months, you're going to have to learn how to do this. Want to feed Alexis?"

She seemed to have dosed off because it takes her a second to respond with, "Huh? Oh. Um, yeah sure." I show her how to hold Alexis, then give her to Christina, along with the bottle. After she's done, I show Chris how to burp her. Then I give Alexis back to her. Alexis burps, and Christina gives him back. "Thanks guys. Tris I have some clothes for you." She says.

Tris smiles and says, "Thanks, you can just set them anywhere."

Christina nods and sets the clothes on the edge of the bed. Then she goes to the other side of her bed and says, "So Tris, would it be okay if we did a little bit of shopping today?"

Tris looks at Christina for a little bit then says, "Um… sure, I guess."

Christina face instantly brightens. "Great! I just want to do some baby shopping. Maybe some stuff for us…"

I zone out until the rest of our friends get here. And the room gets very loud very quickly.

I start to notice some nurses who walk by looking at the room in disapproval.

At 3:00, my nurse comes in. At first, she tries to be polite. I'm about to tell everyone to quiet down, when the nurse sets her stuff down on a chair, puts two fingers in the corners of her mouth, and does a really loud whistle. Everyone falls silent instantly.

"Tris, I have your release forms here." She walks over and hands them, and a pen, to me. I take them and I sign the papers and hand them back. "Okay. You are free to go whenever you're ready." She smiles and walks away.

I take my clothes and go into the bathroom to change. I come out in a shirt that says, 'BREAKING NEWS! No one cares' and black jeans. "Um Christina… I don't remember ever buying this shirt."

She looks proud of herself and says, "That's because you didn't. I did. Yesterday after I left, I bought you five new shirts, two new jeans, and a pair of sneakers that have these cool stars on them. The tag said 'Supernatural'. But I don't remember the symbol. Probably show it later. We haven't watched in a while because we were always looking for you." As she continues to talk, I pull the shoes out of the bag. The shoes are mostly black with, like she said, blue stars on them; one on each side.

"Thank you, Christina, I really like them." She is still standing by the bed, looking proud. I give a soft laugh at how proud she is, and start to put the shoes on. And as I look down at the shoes on my feet, and at my friends, I start to think, ' _Maybe, just maybe… we can start a new life and forget about the past._ '

 **A/N: Well, I tried and I'm pretty sure I failed at making this my longest chapter, but I ran out of ideas and didn't want to keep this chapter from you guys anymore. I'll put the link to the shoes that Christina got Tris in my profile. Until next time,**

 **Keep calm and Disney on.**


End file.
